Sick Of- Achoo!
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Being left out in the rain, Hiei is forced to do something just... awful... stay over at Kuwabara's house.
1. Stuck? It's Stuck Stuuuck!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything in the realm of Yu Yu Hakuso such as storyline, characters etc. We clear? Alright then. On with the show.

Commentary: This is set between To Be Announced and About My Lover. And Anti-Freeze was between A Christmas For Hiei and To Be Announced. I don't think I mentioned that.

...

Hiei licked the kitsune's nipple until it became erect, then he gave the tight pinkish nub a nip, grazing it- only a little- with his teeth. A quick swirl around it then he was at the other nipple; that was being aroused by the pad of the youkai's thumb. Covering it with his mouth, he darts his tongue out on top of it over and over.

Kurama's shuddered breathing sounded through the quiet room. "Aaaa," he was trying his hardest to stay silent, so that his family would continue to know nothing of his and Hiei's nightly activities. But the youkai was making that impossible, as his quiet little laughs filled his sensitive fox-style sense of hearing every time he ground his erection against his own, causing a moan.

"Aaa..."

The two had gotten so bad that they had taken to just settling on the carpeted floor so the bed wouldn't shake and hit the wall. Kurama had some time explaining the banging sounds on the wall to his mother. He made up something along the lines of trying to move it when he lost track of time or something along that nature. She bought it, but every other time their was just a shy laugh and he would make up an excuse to leave the room.

Panting, Kurama bucked his hips up against the shorter male's thighs. "Hiei, please..." He breathed almost soundlessly.

Hiei kissed his lover on the ear, then quietly whispered. "What's the problem Kurama, you can't control yourself anymore." A kiss landed sweetly on his lips, with a hungry menace behind it. "You want me inside of you already?"

"Yesss," He sighed in heated pleasure.

"Mmm, your sweat taste good Kurama," Hiei licked Kurama's collarbone, scooping up a bit of sweat from his perspiring body then scooting up a bit, "taste it." he sticks his tongue into Kurama's mouth.

The kitsune sucked feverishly on the salted, pink flesh, swirling his tongue around and around. "Hiei," Kurama muttered between the kiss, but got no response from his lover.

Hiei was too enthralled with touching and kissing the red head to relieve him in the way that he knew they both wanted. But sometimes you had to let those needs go to heighten the pleasure. When Hiei began to massage the kitsune's sensitive neck, it drove Kurama over the edge.

"...!"

His breath hitched in a gasp as his brain swam in the feeling of those little fingers touching, where he considered, to be a private place. Kurama's hands sought out the location of the shorter male's rear, whisking them over his sweaty back until they found his firm buttocks to give a hard squeeze.

Hiei responded to this by rocking his balls against the kitsune's torso. A smile, from Hiei, cut through their kissing when Kurama's kisses grew fierce with want. He loved when the younger half-demon made him bleed, because he tended to feel kisses from Youko were projecting through his physical lover.

When Kurama's fingers traced his entrance, Hiei smacked the hands away and sat up, looking down on the boy. "Not good, Kurama... You said I get to be on top." Scooting back, he tucked his lover's length over his torso, sitting snuggly on it then began to rock languidly back and forth to torture the cheat further.

"Rrr," Kurama bit his bottom lip to bleed, from the pain he had in wanting to release.

Hiei pushed up and down against the Kitsune's throbbing member, pushing Kurama closer to climax. The red head would have liked to do this with Hiei inside of him following a little after; but since he had, seemingly, insulted the demon he would have to settle for what his little lover had thought was best.

Arching his back off the soft padded floor, Kurama gripped his lover's thighs; he needed more pressure!

Hiei was laughing heartily by this. He liked to watch Kurama enjoy his foreplay. _'Hn. Better stop playing with him though, for my own sake.'_ Swiveling his hips sensually in a circle, he pressed the weight of his thighs and sack down harder within the rotation until Kurama's back lay flat against the floor again.

It was all he could stand. "Hhhaaaa," he came on his chest, panting, with his head turned away.

The youkai took his lover's hands into his own then lay them over his burning shaft. "Coat me, Fox."

Kurama did it for a moment, not looking, as his eyes had remained closed while he caught his breath. His own come slipped over and around Hiei's member; the hard shaft lay against his sticky chest while it was being massaged with the inner lube of himself. Once he had caught his breath, Kurama turned his gaze to the shorter male on top of him.

Hiei had his back arched from the pleasure of Kurama's skilled hands, his head leaned back, eyes closed. Kurama thought about giving him a little torture his self, when a mental voice interrupted the mischievous thought.

_'Don't even think about it.'_

Hiei looked down at Kurama with a playfully dangerous smirk, then pushing himself down the taller male's body, which slipped his member out from Kurama's hands he parts the red heads legs, Hiei positioned himself at the entrance then slowly moved inside.

Kurama's breath drew in with every inch the shorter male filled him with. Once inside Hiei lay against Kurama's chest and began to suck at his nipples again while he let the red head hold him. A fond gesture that he liked, in secret.

Then without warning he moved back then thrust in. Over and over he hit just the right place inside of Kurama's body to make him want to scream.

Faster... Faster! He drove into him, hiking Kurama's left leg over his shoulder to get in deeper until he was at the base and a bit more. Kurama could feel the thick spirts of liquid leaving Hiei, hitting his sweet spot as he came closer to climax once again.

Their breathing was harsh and ragged, almost soundless; but they had almost forgotten to keep quiet, and as if it was timed there was a knock at the door. Startled, Kurama opens his eyes and looks at the door; Hiei makes his final thrust coming inside of him.

"Hhrr!" He grunted before laying down on the red head.

"Aaa!" Kurama called out, not meaning to.

Sucking his lips in he tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle what had already come out. Panting, he tried as hard as he could to catch his breath before asking, "Who is it?" his voice still had a certain quiver in it, but it was only noticeable up close.

"It's me." It was his little brother, Hatanaka.

"What do you need?" He asked, trying to get his voice as normal as possible.

"Well," he didn't know where to start.

He wasn't even sure why he was at his brother's room. But he knew that he was old enough to identify strange sounds outside of a bedroom, and he was pretty sure he knew what these particular sounds were.

"I just wanted to make sure... that..." he was losing it, he was far too embarrassed to speak now. His brother usually answered the door by now, but the fact that he didn't clarified his suspicions. "I... Uh..."

_'Get lost boy, there's nothing here for you.' _

Hearing the mental projection loud and clear, Hatanaka took the hint and ran back to his room.

Kurama smiled into laughter, and chuckled quietly to himself. "I think we've been found out."

"Who cares. The boy won't tell, if he knows what's good for him." Hiei stated, rising from his lover's chest.

Walking over to the window, he pulled aside the curtains and propped himself up on the sill. It was true. Hatanaka's kept the secret of Hiei living with them since he had found out, surely he wasn't going to tell on them for showing each other they had desires.

Kurama watched Hiei a moment, before heading over to his bed. "I'd like it better if you slept with me tonight, Hiei."

"Fine." Slipping down from the window as though he were dressed, he walked his naked figure over to the large fluffy bed and climbed in.

Kurama lay the covers over Hiei's body and snuggled close to him. The two were silent a moment then Hiei rolled over, away from him, mumbling. "good night."

Kurama rests his fingers in Hiei's star burst blue, black and white hair, playing with its colors. It was the last time he could do it for a while. "Hiei, my family will be going away tomorrow to visit my Grandparents so I-..."

He cut his words short hearing a light breathing sound beside him. A tiny smile came to him. _'He must have been more tired than I had anticipated.'_ No matter, he snuggled in the bed. _'I'll just tell him tomorrow.' _Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep as well.

This was how nights were meant to be- except without little brothers.

0 0 0

Kurama was wrong to think Hiei would stay the entire night with him. He usually did, but the youkai must have had something important to do else where. No matter, he would leave him a note. Opening his tiny bedside table drawer, Kurama pulled out a sheet of pale purple stationary. Locating a pen in a holder above the table, he wrote a note with his delicate writing style to Hiei, and left it on the bed where he would find it.

Smiling with satisfaction he walks over to the window. A frown covered his face as he looked up at the gray clouds in the sky. _'Looks like rain, I hope Hiei returns soon.'_ Turning the lock so that it will be easy to open, Kurama walked out of his bedroom to brush his teeth and get ready to leave for his Grandparents house.

"Suuichi, did you remember to lock your window? We wouldn't want any burglars to get in while we're away." She tugged at her youngest son's coat.

"I think so, I'll go check." Hatanaka rushed up the stairs to his bedroom, checking the window lock, he then went into his brothers room.

He could be forgetful sometimes and he kinda wanted to see if there was any evidence left of what he had been doing last night.

"Shuichi?" He called. Hearing the water in the bathroom, he hurried over to the window and checked the lock. Seeing that it was open, he turned it in the other direction. "There."

The young boy looked around the room and saw no sign of the cool mysterious house guest they had been secretly keeping._ 'He must be in the bathroom with my brother.' _Going over to the door, he walks out of the room pulling the knob to close it behind him. _'Hope Hiei doesn't go into my room when we're gone. I don't think we can afford to buy me anymore new clothes after he ripped up the last ones I lent him.' _Cupping his hands at the side of his mouth, he called down the hall.

"Come on Shuichi, Mom's waiting."

The water silenced, then there was a clank made by the sink. A low rustling sound after that, caused by the brush then the door opened and his brother appeared. His hair was done back in a ponytail, and he looked like he had concentrated on looking his best.

Hatanaka smirked with a playful, guile. "Sooo, you're not usually late about doing anything Shuichi; were you up too late or something?"

"I choose not to comment," Kurama replied, though his tiny smile was evident that he had had a long night. But that was none of his brother's concern.

"Don't you look handsome, Grandma will be so surprised at how much you two have grown."

"I just hope she doesn't make us eat that old candy again." Hatanaka walked out the opened front door, going over to the car he glances up at his brother's window expecting to see Hiei peering down at them as always, but the male wasn't there. "Hm?" He turned away then climbed into the car.

Kurama looked up at his window, wondering what his brother was staring at but figured it to be nothing. Climbing into the front seat, they waited for their mother to lock the front door of the house.

Shiori took the extra key hidden under a fake rock that was buried a bit, since they wouldn't be back for a few days. Once this was done, she stuffed the key into her purse and came over to the car getting in.

"Who wants to sing songs?' She teased; the car started and headed down the road; music playing softly through the city as they passed.

The sky was heavy with clouds, trickles of rain began to make their appearance later in the afternoon after the Minamino family had left. The wind played its part by blowing the wet little droplets under any spot that may have been spared of its watery wrath. Gradually the rain grew harder and heavier, pounding the pavement and people that walked the streets of Tokyo.

Being Saturday, a lot of the kids that were outside retired from their games, players boasting that they'd be back out when the rain was over to whip other kids butts, while the kids that weren't exactly winning made claims of come backs and victories.

Patrons that had forgotten their umbrella's found their ways into shops, even though they had no intention of doing any shopping, they just planned to wait until the rain got a bit lighter before they would return to the streets to go home.

Speaking of patrons, a certain red head came out of a pastry shop, carrying with him a bag of pulled pork, BBQ meat buns. "Shit, raining already?" He complained. A hand went over his head as though it would do any good to shield the rain. "Taaah," he sighed with frustration then perked up like it never happened. "Good thing I can drive now!"

Slipping on cool sunglasses, Kuwabara pulled out his car keys, pressing the 'unlock' button of the little alarm feature that he'd had installed. "Hehehehehe, Kuwabara to the rescue."

"Yeah but the thing about driving is, you need to own a car stupid." His blond high school buddy mentioned, dropping an elbow on the taller male's shoulder.

The mental image of a blue sports car faded from the red head's mind as reality returned to his high hopes. "Oh yeah."

"No biggie, we can just call that cute older sister of yours." Miyamoto mentioned.

"Shizuru!? Are you crazy! She'll laugh!" The guy was fired up now, and with a sturdy foot on the ground he stood tall. "I'll get home without my sister having to come pick me up. I've got tokens, I'll just take the subway."

"Oh come on Kuwabara, chances of getting a seat on the subway are slim to none, and besides, Shizuru is cheaper." Kirashima shrugged.

"Rrrr," the boy growled. Taking out a steaming hot meat bun he shoved it down his throat as fast as he could; his friends gasped at the speed, then gawked as he went in for another one.

"Kuwabara, what are you doing?" The dark haired male asked.

"If I'm gonna walk it, I might as well eat them while they're still hot."

"Aaaahhh," his friends had a mental fall out at their friend's pig headed ways.

Over by the Minamino house, the leaves of a tree rustle but not from the blowing winds. This was from the weight of someone dropping down on them. Hiei was soaked to the bone having been outside all morning; if he'd of known it would rain, he wouldn't have left Kurama's bed so eagerly. But having to pee and not really big on doing that in the Minamino house, he went outside but stayed longer than he thought he would.

He leapt over to the window gracefully and landed on the slightly protruded outside sill. Pulling at the window, his eyebrows furrowed when it wouldn't give. He had never had trouble opening the window before and there was no way-... Peeking through the glass his eyes narrowed in anger, seeing that the lock was turned over.

_'That idiot, did he think I wasn't coming back?'_

Cursing; he knew he would have to use the door and that involved: knocking, the whole song and dance with his mother- if she were home, probably passing that fool little brother of Kurama's before he could get upstairs where it was dry. Dropping down to the ground, he tried shaking off some of the water, but that only resulted in his clothes sticking more firmly to his skin, though now a bit disheveled.

Swearing again, he marched over to the door. He didn't have time for this. A single finger rose up and he aimed it for the little white button just above him.

Bing! It sounded. He waited a moment, but got no answer. Trying it again, he grew frustrated when there still seemed to be no reply, there didn't even seem to be any activity going on in the house. No running water, no TV- which Kurama's little brother Hata- whatever it was, watched as loud as he could. Just silence.

Going around to the back of the house, he tried that door as well. Locked. Hiei checked the entire Minamino home and found every door window and other entry way to be locked.

Growling the demon weighed the option of just breaking in, but soon decided against it. Kurama wouldn't exactly like the fact that something were broken like a window or a lock; Hiei was going to have to try something else.

_'It's a step down, but I might as well go to Yusuke's home._ _Anything is better than sitting out in the rain forever.' _Looking up at the clouds, he could tell the down pour didn't plan to let up anytime soon, so as fast as he could- which is pretty damn fast- he went to the spirit detectives house to stay until Kurama returned.


	2. One of Those Why Me Days

Kuwabara races home. Droplets of water splash out onto the street, mixing with the trail of water that's lining the curb that's heading for the sewers. Kuwabara couldn't help but watch its steady trail to the oblivion of murky water that waits under the streets.

The red head remembered when he was a kid, of how he and his three hoodlum friends would slap on their swim trunks just to run out in the streets, where the drain is full, to kick and splash around in the knee high water. The good old days.

Shooting a glance from the side of his eyes, Kuwabara stepped off the curb kicking a big splash of water into the air. Laughing gaily, he did it again and again. "Oh man, this is still fun!" He declared to no one, as he allowed a little of his pants to get wet.

His laughter continued on until he felt a cold splash of water attack his back, causing him to shiver from the sudden cold. Growling, Kuwabara slit his eyes turning around as he said, "Whoever did that is gonna be sorry."

He blinked, blankly, seeing his boyfriend standing behind him, hands in his pocket and an impish look in his eyes.

"Ahahaha!" The boy laughed. "You're right, that is still fun." He agreed.

Regardless who the attacker was Kuwabara was still fuming, especially now that the wind was picking up. "Urameshi! You got me wet!"

"Well duh, I was just trying to help you while you" he wriggled his fingers. "reminisced." He stepped back up onto the curb. "I seem to remember that wet look on you a lot when it rained." The dark haired boy began to walk, knowing his boyfriend would follow.

The two of them were only slightly protected from the rain as they walked under the trees that lined the street.

"Remember how I used to try using you as a water sled when we were kids." He laughs again.

Kuwabara turned as red as his hair. He remembered that quite well actually. He would be walking to school, minding his own business when Yusuke would jump out of the bushes. Being the guy Kuwabara was he had to challenge him, which ended with Kuwabara being used as a human floatation device on the curb. Yusuke on his back shouting at the top of his lungs like they were surfing, though they weren't even moving.

"Yoo Hoo! Kuwabara? You still in there?" His boyfriend asks.

"Huh?" Kuwabara looked down at the dark haired teen. "You say something?"

"Not really. You were thinking awful hard, did it hurt?"

Kuwabara smirked. "If it did, I'd just take the pain killers you usually use when you think." The swordsman felt proud about his come back, then added. "And anyway, I was just thinking about how lucky you got to have me as a boyfriend."

That made Yusuke laugh. "If this is luck, I better try my hand at a three leaf clover." He slapped his lover on the back. "I might get a better deal then."

"Tch." He shoved the, laughing, detective into the street. "Shut up."

Yusuke found his balance, and chose to hum instead of laugh. They really should get inside; the rain wasn't letting up in the least. His mother was gonna have a fit if she thought she'd have to use the mop- wherever it is.

"So where were you all day? I was looking." Yusuke asks.

Kuwabara merely crossed his arms, pouting with his nose turned up. "Humph. Wouldn't you like to know."

_Great. _The agitator thought. _His feelings are hurt. Looks like it was time to apologize- even if he didn't really see why he had to._ "Hey Kuwabara," he grabbed his arm to stop him from moving. "I'm sorry I ragged on you... So you're over it, right?"

Kuwabara looked down at the other male from the side of his eye. "Hmm? If that's your apology... Then I guess I'll take it."

"Good," he smirked slightly. "Now gimme a kiss and get lost. I have to be home before my mom figures there's no one to cook for, she'll spend the money on herself for something to eat."

That cheered the, brooding, red head right up. "Okay!" Wrapping his arms around Yusuke's skinny little waist, he leaned over kissing him passionately.

"You've been practicing." Yusuke said in there departure.

"Yeah well," he beamed at the compliment. "I am the best."

"I meant that you brushed." Shoving Kuwabara's shoulder with a wink, Yusuke rushed off before his lover could smack him back.

Kuwabara watched him go, hands in his pocket, water dripping down his soggy hair. "Jerk." He spat in mock anger.

"Hey Kuwabara!" He hears Yusuke in the distance. Judging by the range he was half way home- the guy could yell if nothing else. "I'll call you!"

"You'd better!" He shouts back.

Glancing back to where the spirit detective had dashed off to, Kuwabara turned on his heels and started home. He had to get to cover, he could feel it in his bones that something bad was coming.

...

In another part of town, ten minutes earlier.

Hiei growled as he tried to pry open yet another locked window. What was wrong with this town, didn't anyone believe in self safety? If someone breaks in, fuck 'em up. Don't let the locked doors and windows be your protector. Hell. He has been out in the rain too long if he's wondering after human logic.

Pounding a fist to the window, Hiei sat on the railing of the apartment building, arms crossed. _I can just see that idiot now,_ he pondered. _Sitting around on his lazy ass, probably with some dazed look on his stupid face. _

A lightning bolt struck something in the distance. Hiei stared off in that direction. He didn't want it to come to this, but the rain was getting so heavy there was almost nothing to see except for a sheet of gray as the water fell to the ground reflecting the sky's, dim, color.

Hiei growled, his fingers digging into the railing. _Kurama will pay for this. _Jumping to the ground, Hiei sped off in the direction to the home of the most vile creature that ever walked the earth now and after. Kuwabara's house.

Yusuke arrived at home a few seconds after Hiei's departure, unlocking the door, he hurries inside.

...

The red head made it to his block, soaking wet. He knew his sister was going to kill him for getting this wet. She told him to take an umbrella before he left but honestly, he didn't think that it would rain. Aand he had a bad habit of wanting to disagree with whatever his sister said. He couldn't help it!

_I just hope she hasn't come back from shopping._ He turned the corner to his home just in time to see his sister's car speeding up to the curb. _Shit! I've gotta beat her through the door. _

Kuwabara took off running. He had to beat her, he just had to! Shizuru climbed out of her car, spotting her younger brother rushing down the sidewalk to their house. An eye brow cocked, she looked at the soaking mess the boy let his self become. Dropping the bag back into the car, the brunette floored it to the front door, slamming it behind her once inside.

Kuwabara pounded the door once he got up to it. "Come on sis', this isn't fair!" He beat the door again. "I'm already wet enough, open the door!"

"Not until you tell me I'm right." Her subtle voice came from the other side of the door, Kuwabara wished he were on.

"No way! If it didn't look like rain to me, than it didn't look like rain." He huffed. "...Come on!" He tugs at the knob. "You can't predict the weather, so who really cares what you say!"

"Uh uuuhh, bad move little brother." She disappeared for a moment.

Kuwabara listened to the door. She must have gone into the kitchen. I better get my key before she comes back. Digging into his wet pockets Kuwabara found his house key. Smiling, he shoved it into the lock of the door.

_Heh heh heh._ Grabbing the knob giving it a twist, he was surprised to see that it didn't open. "Huh?"

"Give me a little more credit than that doofus." His sister was saying. "I unlocked the door while you were wailing like a bratty kid. I knew you'd try your key."

Kuwabara growled. This was getting impossible. "Dammit Shizuru! Open the door!"

"You're already wet, it won't kill you stand out there a bit longer."

Pouting, Kuwabara grabbed the door knob, dropping to his knees. "Pleeease, I'm begging you now."

A crash of thunder rumbled through the sky, lightning followed it.

"Tell you what. You bring the groceries to the door and I'll let you in." The cruel, yet reasonable, girl compromised. "No sense in both of us getting wet." She explains.

Kuwabara stood, a sneer on his face. "No sense in both of us getting wet." He mocked. "Fine. I'll bring 'em in. But you better actually let me in, no tricks."

"Of course not." Her voice sounded sincere. "And hurry up, I want to get dinner started."

Walking to the car, soaking wet, head hung low; Kuwabara grumbled miserably, wishing to anyone that would listen to wake him up from this cruel dream, and let him be part of a family with a better sister. Or hey, maybe even a brother! That would be kind of cool, especially if he were younger and idolized him, just like Kurama's brother.

Or was he his step brother? Kuwabara didn't know, but he had to get a move on if he didn't wanna end up looking like a drowned cat. His hair was already losing its attractive little poof. What if Yusuke came by and saw him like that? He would think he was a freak!

Leaning into the back seat, he grabbed two bags at a time. Eight bags?! He noticed. _What? Did she do the shopping for the whole damn month?!_

Turning back toward the house, Kuwabara grinned feeling that the rain had let up for a moment. Looking up at the sky, he turned his head toward his window with a questioned look across his face. Something black just smacked into his window. He was sure of it. _Probably some crazy bird. Heh, my windows must be really clean. _He dropped the first two bags off in front of the door.

They were protected from the rain by that little piece of roof that stuck out over the door. Heading back to the car, Kuwabara continued to glance at his window. The black thing he saw coming back into his thoughts as he unloaded another two bags.

"Kinda big for a bird though... I wonder what it was?"

Dropping off another set of bags, he noticed that the first two had been moved. That drove him to handle three the next time back, then he grabbed the last three.

"Good job. You didn't even get them too wet." His sister mentioned as she grabbed the last of the bags.

Kuwabara walked into the house, angry as hell that he had to stand around outside until it was summer. After dropping off the bags, his sister came back into the living room; in her hands was a bathrobe and towel.

"Here." She handed them off to the soggy boy. "Dry your hair and take off your clothes." Her brow arched. "I don't want you dripping on the floor, so leave your clothes there until I bring the basket."

"Thanks sis'." He sniffled in mock tears of joy that she would 'care'.

"Yeah, yeah." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Kuwabara stuck his thumb to his nose, wriggling his fingers as he stuck his tongue out at her. _Maan, what is it... pick on the good looking day?_

He wrapped the towel around his, de-puffed, hair then stripped off his clothes and slipped into the cotton bathrobe that usually doubled as a towel when someone- well- when he forgot to do the laundry. The chill left his bones when he stepped into his house slippers and started uptairs to get something to wear.

"I wonder if Urameshi got home yet." He ponders out loud. Walking down the hall he heard a thumping from behind the door. _What the hell was that?_ His ear pressed directly to the door now as he listened closely for any other noises.

0 0 0

Hiei soared from roof top to roof top as he made his way to the ugly male's house. He thought at least a thousand times over about going back to Kurama's- screw the rain and the locked doors- or maybe he could just go back to spirit world? Nah, he wanted to be with Kurama. Not in any sappy kind of way, just for... sake. Yeah, sake. Even if it meant that he has to stay over at his- _eyes-_ worst enemy's home for a while.

Just as Hiei made it to the ugly male's house, he saw said person turning around the corner a little ways down the block. Perfect. _That means the loser is definitely home- or at least he would be if he would hurry up and stop walking._

As if Kuwabara had heard his thoughts, he took off for his house. For a moment, Hiei had thought that he had seen him and was speeding up to say something to him. Yuck! But then he saw a car pulling up to the curb, then that brunette girl from the Dark Tournament stepping out of it.

Hiei watched the two have an argument through the door that was wedged between them. He rolled his eyes. How did Kuwabara manage to save anyone when he couldn't even win a verbal fight with his sister? Slipping down from the roof, Hiei tugged on the window, smirking when it gave way. Climbing inside, he closed it after himself.

_Why didn't I just go back to Kurama's?_ He wondered as he peered around the familiar bedroom.

He had been in here once, when he came to talk to the gorilla about Kurama wanting his mother to meet him. He hated it then and still carried the same distaste for it now. Nothing changed! He still has his bed in the exact same place as the first time. Same jacket hung over the chair at his desk. Same ugly bed spreads, same tacky curtains. Same ridiculous pictures of Yusuke, posing like he's a circus clown. Did he just not notice these things?

_Ha. Of course not. _Thinks the male._ He looks at his reflection everyday and still manages to think he's good looking, so I doubt an ugly room would phase him at all. _

The faint sound of tapping caught his ears. Looking down, he saw a small puddle forming under his feet, the water darkening the light blue carpet on the floor. Grabbing his clothes, he gave them a good squeeze. The water caught up in the clothes pounded the floor making an even bigger mess on the carpet.

As a second thought, Hiei took off his long black jacket revealing his blue shirt that luckily wasn't as wet as the rest of him. Trampsing across the carpet, Hiei searched the room for something to dry himself off with. Somethiiing- well- anything untouched by the owner. Which in the male's bedroom was probably nothing.

Foot steps. Humming. Kuwabara was coming! Hiei didn't want to be seen right away, at least not until he could think of a good enough excuse for why he had come to the house. Waiting for Kurama just seemed sooo, embarrassing. Backing up, the youkai hit a dresser. The wood thumped from his contact giving him away. It would only be a matter of minutes before the door would open and Kuwabara would walk in...

"If you're a burglar you picked the wrong bedroom to steal money from pal," Kuwabara was saying through the door. "My sister's room is down the hall, she has all the cash."

Hiei rolled his eyes. _Idiot._ His eyes narrow. It didn't matter what reasons he would need for being there now. Beating him up would keep him from asking any questions.

"You'd better go out the way you came in," the door cracked open. "cause it's clobbering time!" The red head rushed in, fist raised, ready to bean the person who would break into his precious bedroom, when he saw Hiei standing on the other side of his bed. "What the-...?" He stumbled, falling to the floor. "Hiei!? What are you doing here?!" He sat up from his fall to the floor. "This is my room!"

"And here I was wondering what that smell was." The youkai comments, casually taking a seat at the desk; his pants squished a bit. Before the red head could say another word Hiei continued. "I'm staying here until Kurama gets back from- wherever it is- he went. So deal with it."

"Tah... but... you CAN'T stay here. I live here, with my sister!" The outraged mentioned.

Hiei said nothing, just crossed his arms staring at the darkening sky. When had it gotten so late? He could see the street lights coming on from there. Kurama's view is much better. He has a tree to look at and a nice view of the mountains in the distance. All Kuwabara has is ningen industry. Hardly worth looking at.

"Look Hiei, I don't care what you're doing you can't sta-..."

"Hey brat, dinner." Shizuru looked past her brother to the short demon seated at her brother's desk. "Oh? Didn't know you had company." Looking at her brother she smirked. "Does Yusuke know?"

Kuwabara glared at his sister's wink. "As if I'd ever go out with a short tempered jerk like him." He countered.

"Hn." Was Hiei's response.

"Well, when you two kids are done playing house, dinner is on the table." Backing out of the room making kissing noises, Shizuru closed the door.

"Not a bad idea." Hiei muttered. "I am a little hungry." Standing, the youkai walked out the door leaving it open after his departure.

Kuwabara just sat on the floor. Stunned. This really is going to be a bad day.


	3. Clear Sticky Substance

"So Hiei just invited himself over," Yusuke was asking. "Why?"

Kuwabara's on the phone. He ended up calling Yusuke instead of the other way around. He needed to vent about dinner. The fact that Hiei is _still_, _presently_, in his house and now, once again, sitting in his bedroom!

What was it gonna take to get that jerk to leave?! And anyway, Kuwabara thought that the grouchy demon hated him. So why, of all people, did he choose his house to invade while waiting for Kurama? It must be for amusement. That was the only answer that didn't make his skin crawl from thinking that Hiei may like him. Bleh.

"I don't know why, he said something about Kurama being gone and that he was waiting for him to call. I guess Kurama told him to stay over here."

Yusuke made a sound of acknowledgement. "But why? Wouldn't Hiei be happier at my house." It was mostly a statement.

Kuwabara slit his eyes to that. "Maybe he knows how good a time the two of you would have, with me he can trust a little better."

"And just what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" The boy sounded offended, mostly, because he had no clue what the hell the red head was talking about.

"Well I don't mean to bring up the past," though it sounded like he did. "But I told Kurama that I had seen the two of you sitting in the window at your house in a suggestive position."

"That was like..." He thought back. "Six, maybe seven months ago! Get off it!"

"I am off it!" Barked his boyfriend. "Never mind any of that, I just want this guy out of my house."

"So ask him to leave," Yusuke spoke as though he hadn't just had an angry outburst.

"Yeah right. I have a code you know." Kuwabara cracked the closet door peeking out at Hiei, who is sitting at his desk just as he was when he first walked into the room. "I can't kick a guy when he's down. Plus, leaving Hiei out in the rain won't blow over big with Kurama- not to mention- the small-frie might beat me to a pulp."

"What for? He probably wants to leave as much as you want him gone."

"Doubt it," he closed the door back, soundlessly, returning his butt to his seat amongst the clothes hamper and an old sweater. "The guy looks like he's gonna make himself comfortable." He crossed his legs continuing. "I mean, you should have seen him at dinner."

"He had dinner over there too?" Yusuke laughed. "I can imagine what that was like."

"No you can't... it was a lot worse..."

~~Flash back~~

After recovering from the shock of Hiei being in his house, Kuwabara got dressed then went downstairs. He could see the jerk now, insulting his sister's food while calling him names. It was enough to make him go hungry- besides- he had filled up on meat buns earlier. He could easily go without dinner. But he had to make sure his sister would be all right.

Hurrying downstairs to the kitchen, Kuwabara skids to a stop passing the entrance completely, recovering, he walks into the kitchen in a huff. "Dammit Hiei, you cannot stay here!" Growls the red head.

"Don't be rude, stupid. He is your guest." His sister was saying, all while serving the uninvited guest THEIR dinner. "And he's saved your ass more than a dozen times, I'm sure."

"Yeah, stupid." Hiei said, intentional, not finishing the rest.

Kuwabara glared at him, wishing that the demon would find somewhere else to stay. Or not be such a baby about staying alone. He never would have pegged Hiei afraid of anything. But here he was, sitting at his kitchen table making him uncomfortable in his own home.

Growling, Kuwabara slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs away from the youkai. One hand on his cheek and the other resting on the table he looked around his vicinity then blinked.

"Where's my food?"

"You have legs don't you?" Shizuru mumbled while squeezing some lemon on her fish. "Get up and get it yourself."

"But you got his!" Angry, the red head didn't bother arguing anymore. He just got up from the table, fixed his self a plate then sat back down.

"You say something?" His dear sister asked.

"...No." He mumbled, though he had been quietly grouching about Hiei and his sister being in cahoots to get on his nerves.

...

"So your sister made you get your own food," Yusuke interrupts. "That doesn't seem so bad."

"It wasn't that part." His disgruntled lover insists. "It was afterwards."

...

Shizuru ate her dinner, muttering every once in a while as she held the newspaper open to- what Kuwabara snuck a peak and saw were- the WANT ADS. He didn't know his sister was changing jobs. Looking to his left, where Hiei sits, the youkai was barely eating his food as his chopsticks picked at the fish, while his eyes drilled holes in the rice and bowl of tea to pour over it. The red head looked hopeful as the demon stuck a piece of fish into his mouth, a nice sized piece, then waited for Hiei to finish chewing before he'd ask whether or not he liked it.

But Hiei didn't chew it. The food just kind of sat in his mouth as far as Kuwabara could tell. Or maybe Hiei doesn't need to chew?! Maybe it was some weird demon thing, where you just stick stuff in your mouth and it goes into some special hole. Naah, that seems far fetched, and besides, he's seen Hiei eating ice cream lots of times. He seemed to chew that.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara a moment, then began to pick bits of the fish from it's bones, dropping them into tea. The smaller boy seemed content with this little project until Kuwabara spoke to him.

"Hiei, you're not supposed to put the fish in there," he reached across the table. "See. It goes over the ri-..."

Hiei growled at the offending hand. He looked ready to maim the stubby-nailed, pasty colored, appendage but before he could react, the red head withdrew his hand choosing to keep it.

"Sheesh... I was just trying to help you out." He turned his attention back to his own meal though he continued talking to the demon. "It would taste a lot better if you ate it right."

"Here." His sister dropped the paper beside him.

"What's this for?" He picked it up, musing over the little read circles. "You want me to pick out a job for you? I didn't know my opinion mattered so much."

"It doesn't." Shizuru stood up, taking her dishes with her to the sink.

Hiei snickered to himself from the girl's comment, still putting pieces of fish into his tea until there wasn't a morsel left on the bones. He then proceeds to drop clumps of rice into the tea. It looked like a pre-chewed mess.

Dropping her dishes into the sink, she ran a bit of water over them before turning back to her idiot brother. "The job isn't for me, it's for you." Now a bit filled with water, the brunette added some dish liquid to it.

"For me!? What do I need a job for?" Her brother complained. "I'm still in school! And... and... I save the world for crying out loud! How'm I supposed to juggle a job with school and saving the world?!"

Turning off the water, satisfied with the height and the bubble content she walked back over to the table picking up the newspaper. "Figure it out." With a flick of her hand she left the kitchen, adding. "Clean up when you're done." With that, she was gone.

It was at that time Hiei chose to knock over his little creation. A simple flick of the hand and the contents of the bowl spilled over the table, drizzling down the side onto the floor and a piece of chair that was in its path.

"Hey!?" Kuwabara stood up. "You'd better clean that up!"

"I don't think so," The fish bones were the next to be turned over then the youkai stood, leaning over the table where he spat out the chunk he had held in his mouth earlier, "the food here stinks." He started for the exit to the living room. "You clean it up."

Kuwabara stared after him, but knew that if his sister was to come back into the kitchen and see the mess she'd jump on him about it, not Hiei. "It's just for a little while," the red head grabbed a rag from the sink. "He'll be gone just as soon as Kurama gets back."

Scooping the spilled rice from the table back into the bowl, he made a disgusted face when his pant leg brushed the rim of the table and soaked up a bit of the tea that was in the rice.

"Dammit... I don't even know when he's coming back!" This day just couldn't get any worse.

Walking upstairs, after the mess was cleaned, Kuwabara turned into his bedroom; he expected Hiei to wait downstairs but no, there he was, sitting at his desk as though he had never moved from it in the first place.

_Okay. If he's gonna stay at my house than it's time to make some ground rules._

Walking over to the male, self-esteem peeking, his confidence shattered the second Hiei cast those red eyes on him. A look of malice written through out the gaze. So, snatching his phone from the desk the red haired, chicken, headed for the closet where he closed his self in and called his boyfriend.

...

Yusuke was quiet for a minute. Then slowly spoke. "Ssssooo?"

"So!" Kuwabara couldn't believe Yusuke didn't understand. "He's being a jerk on purpose, I know, because dinner was actually really good- for my sister's cooking."

"So maybe Hiei doesn't like rice or fish. It's no big deal."

"You know you're not helping me in any way, what did I even call you for?" He heard foot steps moving across the floor. Wanting to peek out of the closet, he quickly decided against it. "Sssshhh... I think he's coming."

"I don't think he can hear me." Assured the spirit detective.

Kuwabara wasn't listening, his ear's now pressed to the door. Hiei is moving! It sounds like he's beside his bed, maybe beside the tv? Was he gonna wreck his movies now?!

"What's he doing?" Yusuke asks in a whisper. He couldn't help it, Kuwabara was starting to make him paranoid, like his lover were suddenly starring in a horror movie.

"I think he's... Hello?" Kuwabara moved the phone from his ear, then pressed it to it again. "Hello? Urameshi?"

Suddenly the closet door swung open. Hiei stood before the closet, unplugged phonecord in hand. "If you're done whispering about what disgusting things the two of you wish you could do with what little you have to work with... I need you to call Kurama."

"You can't just unplug a guys' phone." Kuwabara said as he came from the closet. Straightening up, his back cracked in joy of being out of its cramped position. "And why don't you call Kurama yourself, or maybe go over there and wait for him- what are you scared?" Kuwabara was definitely upset, he would never usually be brave enough to talk to the fire demon that way, but as he realized what he had said and whom he said it to Kuwabara seemed to back down a bit waiting for the fireworks.

Hiei glared at him, but in the end just snatched the red phone from his hand. Walking it over to the desk, he sat it down then picked up the receiver.

"You're not gonna get very far with it unplugged." Kuwabara mentioned in amusement. Smug look on his face and arms crossed. He waited for Hiei to either hand him the cord or plug it in his self.

Hiei looked at the phone cord that was still in his hand. Looking up at the red head, he winced at the sight but strolled over to him holding the cord out for him to reach.

"Humph." He smirked in triumph, but wound up growling in anger when Hiei dropped the cord just as his hand went to close around it. "Wise guy."

Plugging the cord back into the wall beside the tv, Kuwabara then walked over to his closet to grab his night clothes. He loved wearing pajamas until it was time for bed; he would have been in them sooner if Hiei weren't around. But even if he'd of put them on, chances were his sister would make him change into some 'civilized' clothes when people are over.

Hiei stood by the phone, his finger paused over the one. He wasn't hesitant about calling Kurama. He knew he wanted out of the house as soon as possible. But... he didn't exactly remember the number. Why learn it when you're not going to use it. Smart words then, but they lost some of their luster now that he actually needed it.

Kuwabara tugged the t-shirt over his head, next reaching for the rim of his pants. He knew Hiei wasn't going to look- in fact, he was sure he could get completely naked and try to stand in his face, and the demon would avert his vision as though his life depended on it. Why wasn't he calling Kurama though? Did he think the phone would just do the work for him?

_Man, he must be a real pain in the ass to live with. I can see why Kurama would want to get away from him for a while._ Hopping once so that his feet came out the other end of the cotton pants, which he chose to wear until Hiei left; Kuwabara usually sleeps in boxers but he didn't feel like being insulted by the youkai anymore today. One 'gorilla' was enough for him.

"Well, go ahead." He sits on his bed. "You wanna leave so badly, don't wait for my permission."

His scratchy voice grated on Hiei's nerves as he pressed down on the one. Then hung it up. "I don't know the number." Hiei thought for sure that the ugly swordsman would make fun of him for that, but Kuwabara pointed a finger where he stood saying,

"There's a black book in my desk, Kurama's number is the one written in red."

Hiei gave that his usual reply of a 'Hn' but he looked through the desk anyway, retrieving a little leather black book. The youkai recognized the type of book, Kurama has one just like it. Yusuke probably does too. But not that he cared. Looking down at the page, he dialed the number on the phone. He could feel Kuwabara's blue eyes on him. He has to get out of here.

"This is Shuiichi Minamino," Kurama's answering machine began. "I'm not in right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you." Hiei heard his voice in the background make some sort of a snort of laughter.

He smirked faintly, remembering how many messages he'd caused Kurama to mess up before he finally let him do what he had to do. Was it his fault Kurama couldn't suppress a moan from a simple kiss on the neck and maybe a hand on his crotch.

"I'm at the gorilla's house. Come get me once you hear this." When the beep sounded, Hiei looked confused for a moment, then hung up the phone sure that the sound meant his message had gone through.

"He's still not home?" Asks Kuwabara. "I'd sure like to know where that guy goes some times. He can act really mysterious."

"I wouldn't notice." Hiei sat down at the desk, his attention going to the now glowing television screen.

Kuwabara was flipping channels, trying to find something to watch. Hiei just hoped whatever it was wouldn't make him sick. His teeth bared from a flash of pain that shot through his gut.

_What was that?_ He wondered, having never felt pain like that except for when he was in battle and, maybe, someone had cut him a little too deep. And as far as Hiei knew he wasn't hurt, granted still a little damp from the rain, but not hurt. Better take his mind off of it.

"So, you just sit around rotting away what little brain cells you have left with television."

"No. Sometimes I'm on the phone too," he explains. "Me and Urameshi watch the same thing, so we figure we'd call each other and talk about it."

"I don't care." He turned his gaze back to the tv.

Silence. Not complete silence, there was the tv after all. Some stupid cartoon with a bunch of yellow people. Their daughter seemed to be having a hard time learning how to dance. Hiei wasn't sure but-...

"Hm?" He looked down at his lap when something, with enough weight to call his attention, touched him.

Pressing a finger onto his lap, he observed the clear substance between his fingers. It slowly pulled away from itself before snapping away to opposite sides. When another droplet of- whatever the hell the stuff was had decided to land on his hand, he flicked it away as though it were some kind of poisonous bug.

Kuwabara cocked his brow watching from the side of his eye. What was he up to now? _Humph. Jerks probably gonna say that I have fleas or something... If he does I'll-..._ His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he heard a sound he never thought possible for Hiei to make.

"Achoo!"


	4. Get Out Of My Head

Kuwabara jumped from the sound.

"Achoo!"

He jumped again from the next. Why was Hiei making that sound? Was he crazy?! Did he think it was funny? Because there was no way in hell the youkai could be sick in his house. There was just NO WAY!

Hiei made a sound of disgust as he looked over his sticky, snotty, fingers. He shook his hands out to remove the foreign liquids.

Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "GROSS! STOP THAT!"

Getting off his bed, he dashed into the hall, hurrying to the bathroom to snag some toilet paper. The red head was floored when he saw the smaller boy standing beside his bed post, hands on the blanket, moving them up and down to clean them off.

"Hiei! Nooooo!" Charging into his bedroom, he grabbed the male's hands with the tissue.

"Don't touch me!" Gripes Hiei, struggling to get free.

Why couldn't he pull his self free? He is not weak. He could easily knock the red head around like a doll any day of the week, so why now was this guy's grip so strong?

"Looook!" He said as though he were talking to a young child that went out in the rain then came in tracking mud. "You wiped your nasty hands all over my blanket."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," the demon retorts. "Now I'm gonna have to burn them clean."

"Very funny." He continued to wipe at the struggling male's hands with the tissue. "Now I have to get them washed."

"Sorry to," he finally jerked his hands free- that- or Kuwabara had let them go. "break your life long streak of sleeping in your own filth."

Kuwabara was busy yanking the blankets from his bed to hear what he'd said. He couldn't believe how disgusting some people could be. Especially Hiei! He seemed to be the cleanest guy in their little group next to their resident, nancy-boy, Kurama. He smelled like really pretty flowers for crying out loud! It doesn't get much prissier than that.

The blanket bunched in his hands. He then shoved a wad under his arm to balance the weight evenly. Hiei was gonna pay for this. He might not have any money- which Kuwabara didn't even want or need- but Kuwabara had some thing much worse planned for the unwanted pest. He would make him... He would make him... Be nice to him, for a whole day. That would get him back, teach him to never wipe his hands on another man's property.

Hiei sniffles twice, his eyes drooped. _The air in this place is making me sick. I have to get out of here before I get worse. _He started across the room.

Kuwabara walked into the hall, angry curses spewing from his mouth as he did so. His feet thumped heavily down the stairs as he dragged his large blue blanket along after him.

Shizuru looked up from her book to watch her brother storm through the living room to the kitchen. A smirk appeared on her face. _Kazuma is making this too easy now._ She mused. Sounds coming from the kitchen identified what her younger brother was up to.

Mmeeoowww!

The cat fled in retreat after her owner stomped on her tail. "Sorry Eikichi!" He called after the fleeing feline.

He didn't have time to worry about the cat, the night was pressing and he didn't want to be cold. Kuwabara would get one of the spares, but they all smell like moth balls. This was the last straw. Guy comes into his sisters house, wasting his food, insulting him and now the little-...snot, wipes some of his slime onto his blanket! Kuwabara had the good mind to throw that guy right out on the street.

"The nerve of that guy- and what are you smiling about?"

"Hiei insult your taste in bed spreads?" She asked. "I didn't know you cared so much, and here I thought you were into Yusuke."

"I am into Yusuke!" He calmed his voice. "That weirdo just wiped a handful of snot on my blanket. Like it was no big deal!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's the first time something sticky and clear got wiped on it." His sister stuck out her tongue then returned to her book.

She could tell by the red on her brother's face that he was about to have one of his episodes of rage over this and that. She really didn't care to hear it.

"Don't talk like that!" He began but was silenced by a thump sounding from upstairs.

Both siblings look up at the ceiling. Kuwabara's bedroom was right over the living room. So the noise could only have come from Hiei.

"He'd better not be knocking over the tv or something." The red head rushed upstairs to protect his precious, unguarded, bedroom.

Shizuru sat on the couch waiting to hear a shrill scream over his broken item or bones, from the pain Hiei might inflict on him.

"Shizuru! Come quick!"

Sighing, the girl stood up slowly and made her way upstairs at an easy pace. Whatever it was was hardly worth 'coming quick' to.

"Shizu', HURRY!"

Sighing bitterly, she quickened her step by 30 seconds. "All right, but this had better be worth i-... What did you do, open your underwear drawer?" The girl asked, seeing the dark haired demon on the floor.

"He was just like this when I found him." Kuwabara looked like he were ready to have a heart attack.

If Hiei was dead then Kurama would kill him for sure. The little jerk just has to wake up.

"Hiei..." He shook the smaller male's shoulders. "Hiei... Come on, you just gotta wake up!"

"Poor guy probably passed out realizing he would have to stay here over night." Her hand waved casually.

"Stop trying to be funny and give me a hand here."

Walking into the bedroom, Shizuru looked over the tiny fallen figure. "You mean to tell me you can't pick him up yourself."

"I can, I just need you to hold him while I take off these damp clothes."

He frantically leans the huddled mass against his chest, then began to tug at his shirt. Shizuru watched attentively.

"Don't you think this is the kinda thing you should do when he's conscious?"

"What, and get killed?" He finally yanked the shirt free, tossing the damp object to some corner of his bedroom. "It's better this way, besides, he can't object if he wakes up in dry clothes."

"Uh huh... And what exactly is he gonna wear?" She knelt down, reaching for the rim of the pants. "Your bed buddy didn't exactly bring a change of clothes."

"I said stop making jokes! This is serious..." He rests Hiei's, now naked, body on the carpeted floor. "I think Hiei might be sick, the guy sneezed like four times and now he's just blacked out."

Going to his dresser, he rummaged through the pile of clothes inside until he located an old pair of blue, yellow, and white cotton pajama pants, and a pale blue tee-shirt. Slamming the drawer shut, unintentionally, he scowled when a picture of Yusuke dropped to the floor. But at least it didn't break.

"This guy's worth more trouble than he is..." He knelt down on the floor, lifting Hiei up. "Here, slip the shirt over his head, I'll get the pants."

It was like dressing a life-sized doll- so long as the life-sixed person was a ten year old. Hiei's body moved easily enough for the two of them to get him dressed and in the bed, without stirring him enough to wake him up. Kuwabara pulled the unfitted sheet over his, unwanted, guest's tiny body. Tucking the sheet in tighter to ensure that no air got in around him, he slumped down on the side of the bed sighing.

"Done..." Brushing the back of his arm over his forehead, he smiled at his sister. "Thanks sis'."

"Whatever. I'm going back to my reading, try not to make too much noise up here."

"Of course not." Retorts her brother. "I wouldn't wanna mess up the dirty scenes in your little book."

The monotone girl flipped the red head off, before closing the door after her departure. Kuwabara turned on his knees, peeking over the bed at Hiei's sleeping figure. His eyes narrowed. _Dammit... You would have a cold, wouldn't you? Tch. Kurama's gonna owe me big time for this._ Turning his eyes toward the phone, Kuwabara got on all fours, crawling toward the dresser. "I'll just call him myself."

At reaching his destination, he picked up the receiver, holding it to his ear. Wait a second, this seems familiar... His eyes turned, his head moving with them in slow motion. It was just as he thought, Hiei is sitting up! He had 'murderer' written right across his forehead, as he whipped his Katana out from nowhere and leapt into the air, slicing the boy in half before he could even turn around to face him all the way.

A shiver ran up Kuwabara's spine. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Hiei was still unconscious on his bed. "Swoo. I'm getting too worked up." An unsteady laugh choked from his mouth. "Like Hiei would have his sword with him, where would he have hid it all this time?" Nodding with confidence, he dials Kurama's house. "If anything, he'd use my baseball bat in the corner." Looking to the corner of the room where his bat should be, his eyes went wide with fear seeing that, it was gone!

"Batter up." He heard Hiei's stoic voice behind him.

"No Hiei! Don't!" He cried out. Squeezing his eyes shut, he opened them when there was no impact. "Oh yeah, heh heh... I don't own a baseball bat. Maan, I really am paranoid."

He hung up the phone realizing the machine had picked up. He hoped he didn't leave a message of all the things he'd been saying. He would sound like a lunatic!

"Hey, Kazuma! Your blankets done."

"I'm coming!" He called back. Looking at Hiei one last time, Kuwabara stood then left his bedroom, closing the door after himself.

Hiei's eyes scrunched, but he merely rolled over onto his side, gripping the pillow in his hand.

Downstairs. Kuwabara trailed through the living room, the cat giving him an uneasy stare before he scooped her up and carried her into the kitchen with him. "Sorry about before Eikichi, I didn't know you were there."

The cat seemed to accept it as she purred against her owner's body heat. Kuwabara placed her on top of the dryer, while he pulled his blanket from the washer.

_Maybe I should wash Hiei's clothes? Guy's probably not gonna be too happy about waking up in someone else's clothes. He might even be out long enough for me to get him back into his own._

The blanket bunched under his arms, he shuddered in the moist cold state the washer had left it in. The red head gave fabric softner a second thought but it was too late now. Anyway, there was no time for a second rinse. If he really is sick then he'll need more to cover him than some flimsy sheet.

_For Kurama's sake only, I'll take care of him until he's better. Ha. Looks like it's doctor Kuwabara time!_ He beamed.

...

It was cold. Really cold. Hiei had never really felt what cold was before. If this was it, he didn't like it. He felt kind of bad now knowing that Kurama had to feel this every winter. Then again, with the way he plays with the stuff with those two idiots, maybe the kitsune doesn't feel it as much as he thinks.

His body starts to shake a bit. But then without warning he felt heat rising to his forehead. Then his cheeks and neck, then down the rest of his body. It's nice.

_Wait... I know where I am now... _The demon thought, as his body relaxed in his thought of location. _I'm in Kurama's bathroom. He and I were in here once before..._

He could see it all. The bathroom with its sunken tub and shining sink and toilet. The wooden floors decorated with a few mats here and there. But the best thing of all about the bathroom is...

"Kurama," The fire demon breathed.

Kurama leaned back into Hiei's touch, closing his eyes. "Hiei..." He breathed back.

"Need some help?" Asks the youkai without really meaning for it to be a question.

"Always." His lover replies.

Hiei's hands fell into the water then ran out as though they were frightened, the water ran up Kurama's chest and the fox inhaled the sweetness of the water.

Hiei's hands went back into the water, only this time he made a point of making an under water wave rush over Kurama's member before the water went coursing back up his lean torso.

Hiei pinched Kurama's nipples between his fingers when they met the two little stiff points on his lover's chest. When the fire demon's hands returned into the water he made another mini wave beneath it over Kurama's length, receiving a low sigh of pleasure.

When Hiei brought his hands back up the Kitsune's chest his left hand slipped along to the fox demon's back down between his shoulderblades, then up to his neck. Kurama, who had his eyes closed the whole time suddenly snapped them opened from the feeling of Hiei's warm hands on his throat.

"Aaah, Hiei..." He breathed at feeling the warm wet hands massage the back of his sensitive neck. Much like cats, foxes or any animal family really have a place on their necks sensitive to touch. It's often so pleasurable that they instantly go fall limp to it, which is why Kurama had always made a point to cover his neck up with clothing.

But being exposed now, Hiei was going to take full advantage as he dipped his hands back into the water and used the wet heat to wash Kurama's neck through a massaging touch.

"Aaahh, aahh." The red head panted, when Hiei's fingers took over making quick scratches along the front and back and sides of his neck.

A fanged smile appeared on the fire demons lips as he continued to scratch the back of that smooth, delicate neck, his free hand dropped into the water. The index and middle finger held themselves out like chopsticks. "Kuramaaa," Hiei whispered in a kiss, when the Kitsune leaned his head back on Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei's fingers ran along side of Kurama's shaft at such a sudden fast pace sending the red head forward on his hands and knees moaning. "Aahh!"

Hiei's smile broadened as he rocked against Kurama's bent over body and his ministrations soon latched onto his member, then started to jerk it. The youkai's length bobbed up and down against the red head's backside, wishing for entrance. He couldn't wait to do it...

"Hieeeeei?" He heard a vile voice calling him from somewhere in his thoughts.

Kurama moans, rocking his hips back against him. "Faster..."

"Hey Hiei!" The voice was louder.

"Shut up, you ape!" Hiei spoke out loud.

The kitsune blinks hearing that. "What?"

"Not you."

"I think he's really hurt." The awful voice continued. "Hiei, it's me. Kuwabara."

"I know that! Stop talking to me." He barks.

"Hiei, are you all right?" Kurama asks.

"I'm fine. Can't you hear that annoying voice?!"

Kurama listened. "I don't hear anything." The red head smiles at his little lover. "Are you having those dreams again, the ones with you and Kuwabara-..."

Feeling his cheeks heat, Hiei shook his head. "I told you that I never had dreams like that."

"Maybe if I smack him." He heard Kuwabara saying.

Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Hiei's body. _Where did he come from!?_ His lips touched his neck!

Hiei shot up in bed, horrified. His breathing was fast and frightened, and whose wouldn't be? Turning his head, he looked around to find a place to throw his blind rage.

"You're awake!" He sighed with relief. "I thought for a minute that you had hit your head too hard and- AAAHHH!"

The red haired boy flew across his bedroom landing on the floor in a huddled mess of bones and skin. A slight laugh came out of his mouth from hysterics.

"Hn. Let that be a reminder." The demon stretched his muscles then yawned. "Stay out of my dreams."

"G.. ge.. got it."


	5. A Fist Full of Violence

Hiei looked around the bedroom as if taking it in for the first time. He didn't know for how long he had been 'out', but he didn't appreciate waking up still in the ugly goon's home. Hadn't Kurama come back by now, didn't the red head get his message?

The window came into view. It's dark outside. Darker than when he had arrived. Looking around for some type of clock, he spots a hand clock on the wall. Narrowing his eyes he frowns at the answer to his unasked question.

10:50. It was pretty late.

Kuwabara groans, his body shifts a bit. "Uuuh man... what hit me?' He mutters. Sitting up, he shook off the dizziness.

Looking down at the heap of stupidity that is Kuwabara, his frown increased. "Get up stupid. I didn't hit you that hard."

"Damn it, Hiei! Stop being a jerk to me, I'm taking care of you here."

"I don't need to be 'taken care' of, because I'm not sick."

"Yes. You. Are..." He composed his self then stood, walking over to the bed. Throwing his hands out for effect, he explained as though he were talking to a simpleton or a child. "Hiei, there's a chance you caught a cold while you were outside, and if that's true than I'm gonna take care of you- here- at my house."

"Hn." The demon crossed his arms, turning his nose up.

Growling, Kuwabara stamped his foot. "Fine. If you don't think you're sick than you can get out of here and go see if Kurama's home- because I'm sick of you pushing me around in my own house." His arms crossed for emphasis that he was fed up.

The youkai seemed annoyed, with a growl of his own, he yanked over the covers and slipped out of the bed. "Figures you'd give me one of your ningen diseases."

He started to walk toward the window, but his balance caused him to sway. Mostly because his feet stepped on his pants. Grabbing the waistband to hold them up, he looked down taking notice to what he was wearing.

"Where are my clothes?"

Kuwabara merely stuck his nose higher in the air. If Hiei wanted to know where his clothes were he would just have to find them for his self.

Bunching the waist of the pants in his hands, he kicked his feet from the legs. Kuwabara would have laughed at him if he didn't think the guy was gonna fall over and crack his head open on the dresser. Growling at the damned mess of pants around his body, Hiei just stuck his head into the air and tried walking again.

Kuwabara laughed this time as his pants tumbled free and started to slide down around the pest's hips. But when Hiei swayed in his steps again, the red head freaked out, reaching a hand out to the guy, to steady him, but it was smacked away.

"I don't need your help," Hiei held the dresser. "I'm going back to Kurama's. Whether he's home or not." His foot steps were heavy and his weight dragged. It felt like he had been walking forever but he was barely away from the bed.

"But it's raining, and it's getting worse." Kuwabara stated, looking out the window at a crack of lightning. _What am I saying, it's almost as if I want this little jerk to stay. _

"I can't stand another minute in this shit-hole you call a home."

That did it! No more Mr. Nice Guy. "Alright then, get out!" Barked the red head.

He was practically shoving at him. The window was a lot faster than using the front door. And if Hiei should fall and maybe splatter into an angry little mess in front of the house, oh well!

"Stop touching me." The demon fumed over the rude assault.

"Not until you're gone." Retorts the red head.

The two had a little hand to hand slap fest. One trying to shove the other off and the other trying to shove him out.

"Dammit Hiei! Stop fighting me and," he sent his free hand flying to hit the unwanted guest. "leeeeave!"

"I am leaving," he stopped when a hand came across his face. "Just as soon as you stop helping." His fist hit the taller bastard in the gut.

Kuwabara slumped over in pain, so Hiei grabbed his head, kneeing him right in the mouth.

Kuwabara fell to the floor but recovered quickly, throwing his arms around the Hiei's legs, knocking him to the floor ready for a flat-out brawl.

"Get off of me!" Hiei cried out in what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"No!" Kuwabara straddled him. "I'm gonna make you sorry for picking on me by knocking some sense into you." He raised his fist.

Hiei moved easily when he saw the attack coming. Sending one out his self, he socked the ugly creep across his cheek.

"Heh heh, didn't even feel it." He laughed.

Hiei was becoming demonically angry. His little legs kicking wildly. Why couldn't he throw him off! Laughing, mostly from hysterics, Hiei grabbed a hold of the swordsman's throat. It was his ace in the hole. If he couldn't kick him off, he would choke him.

"Tell me Kuwabara," he grunted from the red head trying to pull from the hold. "Did you enjoy seeing me naked when you stole my clothes? You going to sleep with them?"

"What?!" Kuwabara jerked his body up and down, not to break free but to beat the little jerk, who latched onto him, against the floor and it was working. Hiei grunted in, possible pain, or just from impact of his head popping against the floor.

"I have never, nor would I EVER wanna sleep with you."

"Yeah right..." Hiei tightened his grip and Kuwabara stopped his jerking motion. "Then why did you steal my clothes?"

"I didn't!" The taller male grabbed at Hiei's hands trying to loosen them. He was starting to feel light headed. "They're being washed!"

The two rolled around trying to gain control of who was on top. A lamp fell from the dresser, it didn't break, but it was the significance that counts. "Stop," he gasped for air. "trashing my room!"

"Oh you hate that, do you." Letting go of Kuwabara's neck, Hiei hurried across the room to where the clock stood.

Kuwabara held his neck, gasping for air. "Nooo!"

Grabbing the clock from the wall, Hiei held it over his spiked head. "Get my clothes, or the clock gets it."

"Get 'em yourself-.." he slapped a hand over his mouth. That's not what he wanted to say.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, then tossed the clock in the red head's direction. Kuwabara hid his head between his arms to lessen the pain from the contact, but it missed him by only an inch or so. Uncovering his head, he looked for the boy.

"No!" He leaned over to his hands and knees. "Not my paper weight with Eikichi!" He watched Hiei raise the glass box, with a picture of his beloved cat covering every side, over his head. "Pleeease! I'll get your clothes, anything you want!"

Hiei thought this over. "Than say it."

"Say what? Say what?!"

"Say that I'm not sick," He added after a second thought. "And that you're an idiot with a face like a gorilla."

Kuwabara seemed to waver until Hiei's grip began to loosen. "Okay! Okay... I'm an idiot,"

"Louder."

Grumbling, he started again. "I'm an idiot with a face like a gorilla! There! I said it, now put it down."

"Gladly." Opening his hands, the little glass box dropped to the floor with a dull shatter. The weight split in two fine diagonal pieces.

Kuwabara looked like an old crumpled paper bag. His face dropped to what Hiei considered to be the ugliest he's looked all his life. "I should have known I couldn't trust your word."

"I never said anything," he replied coolly. "I told you to say something and you did it. I wasn't aware you thought it was a bargaining." He smirks. "You're just too stupid to realize when someone is fucking with you." He laughed.

Growling, Kuwabara leapt across the room at the menace. Hiei moved out of the way, laughing even more.

"You stupid jerk!"

"Now that's an original," he moved again from another of the hopeless advances.

They would have continued on like that if not for Hiei stopping by the bedroom door, with a funny look on his face.

"Think about it monkey. Do I look sick to you?" His red eyes scrunched and as if on cue, his body betrayed him and Hiei sneezed.

The red head laughed with a pointed finger as the youkai stood confused at the door. "Oh yeah, you're perfectly healthy. Still wanna go to Kurama's house- loser." He continued to laugh.

"Yea-." Hiei's mouth dropped open and vomit came shooting out, and down Kuwabara's night shirt and pants.

"Aaaahhh!" The red head screamed for his carpet.

When he saw that Hiei was about to do it again, he sprung into action. Snatching him up from under his arms, Kuwabara carried him to the bathroom, face turned away and eyes slightly closed as though the sickly male was a baby that had just made his diaper incredibly stinky.

"Eeeeuuuwww!" He wails as his foot steps in some of the gross contents that fell from Hiei's shirt.

But once they made it to the bathroom it was Hiei's turn to be disgusted as Kuwabara shoved his head nearly into the water of the toilet. He gasped, holding the side of the nasty cold porcelain of the toilet. Straining against the ape's hold, so that he wouldn't taste toilet water, Hiei grits his teeth speaking in a threatening tone.

"What are you doing?"

"Throw up in there sicko," he explains, easing up his grip on the youkai's head. "You're not gonna get that on my floor."

...

After ten minutes of forcing Hiei to remain over the toilet, Kuwabara collapses against the sink cabinet. "Man... I thought for sure I was gonna end up getting barfed on."

Hiei sat back as well, exhausted, but still angry; and the fact that he could feel cold wet slime seeping through the shirt didn't help it. Looking at Kuwabara, he sneered. "I suppose I have you to thank for this."

"Me? How the hell did I make you throw up?"

"Your disgusting house is making me sick," Hiei brushed a hand down his chest, the stomach fluids splat against the floor. "the smell alone would make anyone's stomach turn."

"Oh be quiet and take your clothes off."

"What?" He was starting to stand but paused hearing the odd comment.

"I said take your clothes off," Kuwabara stood instead, crossing the bathroom to the large white tub. "Your taking a bath." He turned the knobs, warm and cold, then felt a hand underneath to check the temperature. "How do you like your water?"

"Hot."

Readjusting the water temperature, he grumbles. "Tch. Figures."

Hiei joined Kuwabara by the bathtub, watching the water steam as it filled the tub. Turning his gaze to the red head, Hiei smiles, an honest smile. An honestly creepy smile, that Kuwabara didn't appreciate.

_Might as well play nice_, thinks the swordsman. _The sickness might be messing with his head. I wouldn't wanna ruin my chances of him being a decent guy by yelling at him for smiling at me. _So, doing what felt right, Kuwabara smiles back at him.

Hiei laughs, broadening his smile. Kuwabara did the same. The two seemed to be in full blown laughter until Hiei suddenly stopped. Kuwabara's laughter faded into an embarrassed chuckle, until it stopped as well.

"You know I'm not getting in that tub." States the youkai, in a flat tone.

"But you're all dirty. Don't tell me you wanna walk around like that."

"I'm not walking around like anything; you're gonna get my clothes then I'm leaving."

He sounded so serious, Kuwabara considered those words. _If he leaves- sick or not- that means I won't have to take care of him_.

A brief flash of Kurama ran through Kuwabara's thoughts. The crimson haired half demon stood sadly over Hiei's fallen, lifeless body. Tears in his big green eyes. Obvious hatred underneath that as he would wonder how his best friend could betray him like that. No. It was too much for him to bare. He was gonna have to suffer with the little monster for as long as it took.

"No. I'm gonna get your clothes, but..." He stood, puffing out his chest to show authority. "You're getting in that tub, and then you're going right to bed."

"Am I?"

"Yup." Crossing his arms, the ego powered teen stamped his foot on the tiled floor.

"Ha.. Whatever." Turning to leave, he was snatched against the red head.

"I said in the tub!"

"No!"

"Dammit Hiei! Stop being a baby!" He reached for the hem of the shirt Hiei's in, then gave it a swift yank upward.

"What? Now you're gonna steal these from me too?" He struggled to get free. "I knew you wanted me naked."

"So what," He pushed him to the floor. "You have to get naked to take a bath."

They were not gonna start this little game of rolling and punching again. Kuwabara was gonna strip this creep and give him a bath if he-... if he has to stay in the bathroom and wash him his self.

Bingo! His brain hatched an idea. "Alright fine, if you don't wanna take a bath on your own, then I'll just have to give you one myself."

The shirt went over his face, bits of his own vomit brushed his lips. He spit out what had touched him before saying, "You wouldn't dare..."

"I would. Being sick has obviously made you weak." Kuwabara sounded all knowing. "I could just pick you up and drop you in, I'll scrub until that dirty skin is nice and pink."

"Not if I kill you first." He leapt at him.

But, being the genius that he is, Kuwabara stepped out of the way giving the sickling a nice shove toward the bathtub. By a miracle, Kuwabara managed to get the shirt from the Hiei, but the pants were still on. But hey, if getting the pants wet was what it would cost to get the hurl cleaned from him, it was just a price he would have to pay.

If the water wasn't hot before, it would be boiling now. Hiei turned completely red, anger written all over his face. If the death threats to Kuwabara meant nothing before, they would surely mean something now.

Taking a step back, hands up to protect any vital places where embittered might aim, the red head was shocked to feel the heated wet pants slap against his face.

"Fine." Was all the youkai said.

Kuwabara beamed. "Does that mean you'll listen to me?"

Hiei said nothing.

Kuwabara looked at him, and Hiei looked back. "Ooo... kay. I'll just get you a towel... Eh heh heh... I'll be right back."

He backed slowly out of the bathroom, closing the door, shuddering from a chill that went up his spine. "That guys even creepier when he doesn't talk." Looking at the door. "Sure hope he isn't hatching some plan in there, 'cause I'll be toast if he is." Grabbing a towel from the closet across from the bathroom, the red head walked down the hall to the stairs. "I hope the little jerk gets better after tonight, I can't take another day of this."

In the bathroom, Hiei remains sitting up straight in the water, his legs crossed. His red eyes skimmed every inch of the bathroom and he turned his nose up to all of it.

No wood... a white bath, with an attached shower. Pathetic. Who could be comfortable in a place that's so... infected. The discolored toilet was enough to make anyone shit outside. There was a small basket of trash shoved between the sink and toilet.

Tasteless.

A small basket of girlie bath products sat in a basket on top of the toilet.

Germs.

The whole bathroom looked a little too lived in for his taste. If he wanted to get out of here, he had to come up with a way that would make the creep throw him out- still sick or not. Then it hit him, as a smile curled upon his lips.

Torture... He almost laughed out loud as he began to soap up, but as the thoughts of what he would do to the swordsman kept coming to him, he actually did.

"Ahahaha... Ahahahaha."


	6. Jingle Bells Jingle Bells

"Ahahaha!"

Shizuru scrunched her eyes. Rolling over, she grumbles incoherently.

"Dahahahahahahaha!"

Her grumble turned into a growl. Grabbing her pillow, she slapped it over her head trying to block out the noise.

"AAAAHAHAHA!"

"Rrrrr, that's it Kazuma, you're dead."

Tossing the pillow to the floor, Shizuru leans up on her elbows rolling then sideways so she can kick her feet over the side of the bed, upon sitting up. Locating the slippers, she slides her feet into them before standing.

"Monday morning and that nim-rod is laughing like a Hyena." Stretching her arms over her head, she let them drop back to her sides then walked out of the room.

Heading down the hall, she hears a faint sound from her brother's bedroom._ If Kazuma is downstairs, that means that Hiei stayed over last night._

Of course, that was obvious by the fact that the two had been making so much noise last night it could have woken the whole block. But she figured the little spike-haired demon would have left after the noise had died down.

Stopping by the door, she cracked it open receiving a pillow to the head. Grunting, she picked up the discarded bed item then looked at the person who had thrown it. "Hiei?"

"Oh, it's you." He replied coolly.

"Yeah it's me. And you're gonna need more than a pillow to ward off my suffocating younger brother." Walking into the bedroom, she drops the pillow back onto the bed, then reaches out for the youkai's forehead with the back of her hand.

Backing away, Hiei gave the girl a warning glare, but she ignored it. "What are you doing?" He asked wanting to know why his personal-space was being invaded, yet again, by a Kuwabara? Who next? His parents?

"I'm checking to see if your head is warm." She finally managed to get him off guard, slapping the back of her hand to his forehead. "Hmm? A little warm... but nothing serious." Stepping back from the bed, she snapped her fingers than disappeared from the room.

Hiei rubbed his head where his Jagan eye lay. _I have to get out of here, today._

"Aahaha, did he really just do that?!"

Kuwabara was heard again from downstairs. The guy left the bedroom and made his own little paradise downstairs it seems. That was fine with Hiei, he didn't want that noise in his ear, and he sure as hell didn't want the person making it so close to him doing it.

"Here you go." Shizuru came back into the bedroom, holding what appeared to be a bell.

"And what is this useless item for?" He asked, looking at it with curiosity rather than taking it.

"I have to go to work in an hour," the mild-mannered woman began. "I'll bring you back some medicine later, and you might as well take it if you want to get out of here anytime sooner. My baby brother might be a lot of bad things, but the good things about him are worse. So if the guy says he's gonna be your doctor... you're gonna have problems on your hands."

"Hn. I can handle myself." He crossed his arms.

"I'm sure you can," she tossed the bell to the bed. "But if you really wanna get to Kazuma, you're gonna have to work him ragged."

"And this-... _thing_ can do it?" His red irises look down at the abandoned item.

"This is the Kuwabara family sick bell- and don't worry," she added when seeing that he's ready to shoot the item across the room. "It's been sterile for years, we keep it in a box in the hall closet, and since neither I nor Kazuma have been sick, it hasn't been touched."

"So?"

Picking the bell up, she gave it a light shake. The bell jingled loudly, then she silenced it with her hand. "Ring it when you want something- even if you really don't." She dropped the bell with a wink.

A smile curled onto the sick demon's lips. He got it now.

"Give him hell." Heading for the door, Shizuru walked out with a laugh closing it after herself.

Kazuma was in for it now. That'll teach that little pest to make so much noise when she's trying to sleep. Speaking of which, she still needed to get ready for work. There would be time later to discipline a loud mouth little brother. Not to mention she had to take off at her lunch break to get medicine, and a few other items for the sick youkai staying with them. Shizuru felt truly sorry for Hiei having to stay with someone she could tell wasn't his favorite person. It would drive her nuts, so she could sympathize.

Closing her bedroom door, she walked into the bathroom and started the shower water. _Too bad I can't stay here and watch Kazuma run himself dry_. She chuckled in thought_. Not even he can muster the energy to deal with that guy's demands._

Downstairs.

Kuwabara has the tv up louder than needed. He didn't wanna hear the sounds of broken items in his bedroom from when Hiei wakes up, and realizes staying here wasn't some horrible dream. But hopefully the little jerk would be too sick to move. Last night was tiring for both of them. He was shocked he got up this morning. Usually, he stayed in his bedroom to watch cartoons, but with Hiei in there that simple activity would be impossible. So the couch was as good a place as anywhere.

He could still hear the little demon yelling at him yesterday.

"Get dressed!" Kuwabara barked.

Hiei crossed his arms, taking a seat at his desk. "No."

"Put some clothes on!"

"Make me."

Grabbing his arm to keep him seated, Kuwabara snatched another of his old shirts from the dresser. Hiei's clothes were still in the dryer, and his sister didn't appreciate naked men wandering around the house. Found that out the hard way on a day when he and Yusuke just got done with a shower together, and decided to drip their way into his bedroom. It was at that time Shizuru chose to head downstairs for a midnight snack and she saw them.

To put it mildly, Urameshi would never shower at his house again. He still cringes when he's over there and here's water turn on.

"Hiei," he opened the top of the shirt, trying to slip it over his head but the demon moved. "My sister is gonna be pissed if you walk around naked."

"Hn. I suppose I should be shaking in my boots."

"You should, she's pretty tough!" He leapt at him, shirt still in hands. Why was he being this way? Was it the sickness, or is he really this much of a jerk? "Got'cha!" The shirt snagged the towel-baring male around the forehead. "Now put it on!"

Hiei moved too suddenly, jerking his head away from the shirts hold. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the tip of the bed he was about to make contact with, and he fell. Kuwabara, being so head-strong to put some clothes on the angry little youkai, didn't see him fall and tripped over the collapsed's feet.

"Whoa!" He fell heavily on top of him; then came a shriek of terror as he knew what was going to happen next. "Aa!"

An animalistic growl came from beneath him and just as he tried to move away, Hiei thrust his buttocks into the air at him landing a hit right in the taller male's stomach. Kuwabara grunts, holding a hand over his gut.

"Why you little-...!"

Reaching for him, he managed to grab Hiei around the waist, but Hiei crawled away leaving the towel behind. His naked rear heading for the top of the bed; Kuwabara following right after him.

"Put on the shirt!"

Hiei raised his right leg to kick creep away, but it slipped between the red head's arm. "Get off!" Hiei cried out pushing at the Kuwabara's shoulders.

"I brought you guys some coc-..." Shizuru nearly dropped the cups of cocoa at the sight of the two in such a suggestive position. Hiei's leg almost wrapped around Kuwabara, their arms around each other. She wasn't stupid, she could figure out what they were going to do.

Kuwabara looked like the grim reaper was his best friend, and the bell tolled for him. Hiei looked more angry than shocked that they were walked in on, and just as he began to shove the red head away, Kuwabara just blurted out,

"Don't look at us!" Then, snatching the corner of the blanket, he rolled them up like a sloppy burrito which lands them on the floor.

What happened next she had to use her imagination, because she'd shut the door to her brother's bedroom; a loud impact that made the house wince, sounded in the room and she could tell her brother would have a nasty bruise in the morning. Oh well. That's what you get for desiring someone who wants nothing to do with you.

Kuwabara shuddered from the memory of last night. At least he finally managed to get the sick little jerk dressed and into bed without much complaint after that. With the way Hiei beat on him, it must have tired him out. He himself slept on the floor, laying on a ragged old futon he had stored away for when he camps.

Hiei slept peacefully enough, and that gave him a good enough chance to head for the hills when morning came. Now he's seated downstairs with his favorite cartoons and a big bowl of cocoa pebbles. Nothing could spoil this morning.

"Kazuma,"

Well, almost nothing.

"Mind keeping it down next time? I can hear you all the way upstairs." His sister grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door. He didn't start the coffeemaker, so she'll have to get some on her way out. "I'll be back later on with medicine for your new boyfriend."

"Tch, what you walked in on was not two guys about to do it." The red head explained defensively. "I was trying to make him put some clothes on."

"Uh huh," she mutters. "Don't worry, I won't tell Yusuke."

"There's nothing to tell!" Yup. His morning was definitely ruined now.

"Try not to be too much of a pain in the ass today." Shizuru was saying on her way out. "Remember, he's sick."

"I know, I know." He waved a hand. "The guy vomited on me last night, how could I forget."

He was pretty much talking to himself as the door closed during half of what he was saying.

_Hmph. Sisters_. He grumped.

Upstairs. Hiei lays back on the putrid bed with its nauseating pillows and funky sheets. The only thing clean on it was the blanket he had wiped his hands on, but even that had taint as the red head had crawled over it last night. Yesterday still made his eye scrunch. Being naked and under that moron was something he did not want to repeat. Oh, Kuwabara was gonna suffer alright. Badly.

The door opened just then. Hiei turned his head to see whom it was, but no one was there_. Hhmm?_

"Meow." A bare sound filled the room for about a second.

Sitting up, he crawled slowly toward the edge of the bed where the sound had come from. Curiously, he peeked over the side of the bed and there, on the floor, wriggling its little butt was a cat. Not a very nice looking cat at that.

Seeing Hiei, the cat meows again. Arching its back, the cat leapt up onto the bed.

Hiei gasped, backing up to the head of the bed as quickly as he could. What the hell did the thing want from him? "Get lost cat!" He shouted at it, but the cat continued to advance.

Looking around almost frantically, Hiei grabbed a hold of the top of the blanket. This would have to do. Tossing it over the animal he then kicked the heavy blanket to the floor, cat and all, then he backed away waiting for what would happen next. Would the cat get out and attack again? Or will it go away?

The blanket moved, little bumps arched their way to an opening of the comforter. The cats head popped out of the blanket. Spotting the youkai, it meowed happily then started for him again. Grabbing a pillow for his defense, Hiei tossed it but missed. Grabbing the other pillow, he made contact but it didn't stop the happy cat that planned to do God knows what once it caught him.

It hops onto the bed, just as Hiei jumped off. Snatching the bell he gave it a furious shake. Where the hell was that ugly fool when you needed him?

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"I know that sound…" Kuwabara hears the faint sound of the bell ringing. At first he just blinks, he wasn't quite as sure... then a smile spread across his face. "Alright! Ice cream!"

Hurrying around the living room, the grinning goof picked up as much money as he could locate. "Two... twenty five! That's two whole cones."

Dashing outside in his house slippers, he went to the end of the curb. Looking both ways, he wondered how far away the ice cream guy was that he didn't hear the bell anymore.

"Huh?"

A cold gust of wind picked up causing him to shiver. Well, if there was an ice cream truck he missed it. A rumble in the sky quickened his pace back indoors. The moment he stepped into the house he heard the bell again.

"It's a phantom ice cream truck!" Looking up, his eyes widened. "It's coming from the house..." heading upstairs, the noise grew louder then it stopped but not before he finally found the source. Hiei had his cat within his hands, the poor things legs stretched apart in agony.

"Hiei!"

The youkai dropped the ugly cat to the floor looking as guilty as a fox in a chicken coop. The cat ran for the door without looking back.

"Hiei? What did you do to Eiikichi?"

"Keep that _stupid_ animal out of here when I'm trying to sleep." He answered.

"She's not stupid, and who picks on a defenseless cat?" Walking into the room, he closes the door to keep the 'killer cat' away. "You really are heartless, Hiei." Grabbing the discarded blanket, he fluffs it out then spreads it back over the bed. Grabbing the pillows next, he looked over at Hiei. "What were you doing in here anyway?"

"Nothing." He snatched the second pillow from the floor. "I'm hungry. I want something to eat." He climbed back in bed, yanking the blanket to his waist.

"Fine, I'll make you something to eat." Kuwabara dropped the extra pillow back onto the bed. "Is cereal ok, cause I don't think we have any soup."

"Cereal?" There was question in his tone.

"Don't tell me you've never had cereal before- sheesh what does Kurama feed you over there." He was muttering mostly to himself.

"_Food_." The youkai snapped. "And be quick about."

"Okay, okay..." He walks to the door. "Hey Hiei, did you by chance hear a bell a little while ago?"

"Shut up, stupid."

"Whatever pipsqueak..." He opens the door. "You'd better hope Eiikichi doesn't decide to come back, I might not be nice enough to move her. Scaredofcats" He rushed the end together as though he were just saying _scaredy cat_. "Ahehehehe." He quickly slams the door before the flying pillow could pop him in the face.

Hiei turned his nose up to the comment. "Asshole." He mumbled.

Looking at the phone sitting on the desk, he slipped out of bed. _Might as well give Kurama another try. _He had to be home by now and awake at that. Doesn't the kitsune wonder where he is? Picking up the receiver, he holds it to his ear then dialing the number, he waits for Kurama to answer but, again, the machine came on.

Growling, he yells into the phone. "Get over here now!" Slamming the phone down, he hears the stairs. Kuwabara was back. Great.

Returning to the bed, he sat up with his back against the headboard. The door opens revealing the ugly male with a white bowl in his hands. "Here." He sat the bowl on Hiei's lap.

It crackled and popped and looked just awful. What the hell is this stuff? Yellow rectangles... with milk under it and over it. A spoon resting within the bowl wasn't as shiny as he would have liked it, and the bowl could very well be dirty. He didn't know what Kuwabara did to this stuff.

"Come on, eat up. Its good." Says the red head. "and regardless what they say, Cap n' crunch can get soggy."

And he's forcing him to eat it. There had to be something wrong with it.

"I don't want it." He flipped the bowl over the bed onto the floor.

"What did you do that for!?" He hurried to the mess and began to scoop the cereal back into the bowl, the milk would have to be wiped up with a towel and some cleaner. "I put a lot of work into making that. you could have just handed it back to me, you know!"

"Two minutes in the kitchen and it comes to me cold,"

"It's supposed to be cold!" Snaps the red head.

Hiei picked up the bell giving it a ring.

The bell! "It was you?"

"Make me something else, and I want to watch you do it." He crawled to the other side of the bed to get out so he wouldn't step in the wet mess. "I don't trust you, you might drop a piece of your gorilla hair in my food, or try to poison me."

"But-..."

"Wouldn't want me to tell Kurama, would you?" He was out the door heading down the hall, but Kuwabara heard the ringing of the bell bouncing off the wall. "Let's go, gorilla."

"...Where did he?" He wondered. "Shizuru...Rrrrrrr. Man, I hate having a sister." He hears the bell again. "I'm coming! You little jerk..." he mumbled with a low tone. It was gonna be a loooong day.

...

Commentary: Sorry I've been busy, so I can't update. Someone is working with me to have a book made aaaahhh! I'm losin' it with joy. But set man, my grammar blows, so we're working on that most of all before anything is a go. I'm sorry to me for not being able to properly learn my own language like a adult fussy-pants.


	7. Do It Again

Hiei sat at the kitchen table, watching as Kuwabara fished around in the lower cabinets for a pot. The red head then went to the drawer and found a fork, next he grabbed a package of 'Top Ramen' noodles and placed them on the counter beside the stove. It was different from the way Kurama made his noodles for him.

Kurama... Was he home yet or what? _Maybe he thinks I'm angry about his leaving the windows and door locked. Hn. He can forget it if he thinks I'm going to apologize for anything that wasn't my fault_.

"Are you listening!?" The red head snapped.

"Do I ever?" Retorts the disgruntled demon.

"If you wanna eat you'd better," he sighed as though he were holding in a great deal of anger then he just let it go. "I asked how do you like your noodles?"

Hiei thought for a moment. "The way Kurama makes them."

"Tch, I don't know the way Kuraaama makes 'em." He mocked Hiei's words.

Hiei could sense a girly little fit coming on, and rolling his eyes as the red head continued speaking he grabbed the bell from the table and gave it a good shake. That seemed to silence Kuwabara.

"Make it the way Kurama does."

Kuwabara spoke slowly as though it were to an idiot who didn't know 'hello' from 'goodbye'. "I don't know how!"

"Hn."

Growling, Kuwabara placed his hands on his hips leaning over with a glare. "The water's boiling... so if you know how than tell me, if not shut up and let me make them the way _I_ do!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes before turning them away. "I don't know... I never watched him."

"Fine then," straightening up, he returned to what he was supposed to be doing.

Hiei watched with full attention.

First, Kuwabara tore open a package of dried noodles, then broke them apart; little tapping sounds hit the floor and with his foot he swept them under the stove.

_Disgusting_. Grunts the youkai.

Kuwabara chuckled at something before saying. "Forgot to break them up in the package."

_Once a fool, always a fool_.

Kuwabara dropped the broken squares into the pot of boiling water. Standing over it he stuck the fork in every once in a while to give it a stir. Hiei was growing impatient, his stomach felt like it would actually betray him by making a growl of hunger. Picking up the bell he shook it furiously, scaring the the poor man's chef.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, it's not magic y'know, food has to cook!" Turning off the stove, he picks up the pot walking it to the sink. "Stupid jerk... but I've gotta remember I'm doing this for Kurama." Putting a grin on his face, he muttered through his teeth. "Be nice, be nice."

The seasoning packet was the last thing to go into the pot, now that the water was drained, and with a quick stir the red head dumped it into the bowl then walked it over to the table.

Giving the steam a sniff, he sighed. "Mmm, this is gonna be great." Setting it down before the customer he held out a hand. "There. Chicken ramen, ala Kuwabara."

The bowl was flipped over into his hand before he could even react in time to move it. The boiling hot noodles scolded instantly causing a tear to come to the swordsman's eyes.

"YOW! You little!" He reached for Hiei's neck; but the bell ringing stopped him from attacking.

"Before you decide to strangle me, you'd better consider what Kurama will do to you if anything happens to me while I'm here." Hiei said coolly. "He may seem like mister nice guy when you're _hanging out_," the words dripped from his mouth in disgust. "But when it comes to me, he's nothing but cut throat for my safety."

Kuwabara thought about that for a moment... He could just see Kurama now.

_"What happened to Hiei?" He would ask._

_"I uhh.. ahahaha... He kind of fell into my unusually strong grip and... died." He would reply. _

_Kurama's solemn face would get serious, scary serious like that creepy bandit Youko that he saw at the tournament. Kuwabara shivered as he watched the rose whip drop from the guy's hand to the floor._

Gulping, he put a smile on his face then laughed. "Ahahaha, no hard feelings then ahahaha- what third degree burn." He blew on his hand.

"Make more." His words were stern.

Kuwabara couldn't believe the little piss was serious! He _obviously_ doesn't want the stuff, so why should he make more?

"NOW!"

"What was wrong with the last one?"

"Your thumb was in the bowl when you carried it over..." He smirked at the flustered male's anger. "Do it again."

Biting his tongue, the red head picked up the porcelain bowl and walked it back over to the counter. _I'd better switch to plastic, it's pretty lucky that this didn't bre_-... "Ah!"

"Hn. Stupid monkey, you should know better than to throw your food."

Kuwabara's eye twitched. "But... You threw that!"

"You'd blame childish acts on a sick person? What kind of man are you?"

His eye twitched again. _Keep your cool, he's trying to get on your nerves; that's why my sister gave him that damn bell. Rrrr, I still wish he wasn't here though. I could have invited Urameshi over by now._ "Ugh!" He felt another slap of luke-warm hit his face, it shook him out of his thoughts.

Looking across the kitchen the youkai's smirk widened and his arms crossed over his chest. Grinning through the anger, Kuwabara managed a laugh.

"Heh heh, good one." Heading to the table, he scooped the remaining mess that wasn't flung at him into his palm. It made his stomach turn to hold something that was warm like vomit. It made him think of last night when the jerk had thrown _that_ at him. "You're absolutely right, Hiei, it's better to clean up your messes then to leave them there." Turning his head he mumbled under his breath. "Because childish, _short_, demons will throw it at you."

"Try to do it faster this time, I'm losing my appetite." Which was a lie.

"Now wouldn't that be terrible." He shook the food from his hand into the sink with the disposal unit. Turning on the water, he filled the pot again then placed it on the stove. This time he selected a pork flavor. Waiting for the food to be done, he turned around to keep an eye on the demon. Having his back to Hiei was _not_ a good idea.

"So what's with the tree?" Hiei said out of nowhere.

Kuwabara blinked, a bit confused. Looking to where Hiei's gaze was in his living room, he asked. "What tree?"

"The tree in the corner of the room, that small one with the things all over it." Hiei laughed to himself. "Did you feel sorry for it because it's as pathetic as you."

"That's the christmas tree, so what-..." he paused. "It's not pathetic, my sister isn't into that whole Christmas thing, but she agreed to let me have a small tree."

"I don't care."

"Then why'd you ask?!"

"I saw the tree at Kurama's house last year when he had that party... it was bigger."

"Incase you haven't noticed I'm not Kurama! I-..."

Tsss sss ssss.

"Shit!" Turning around he began to blow down the starch that had risen to the top of the pot and was now spilling over. "Getting into it with you, look what you did now!"

Hiei didn't care, his eyes are still scanning the downstairs portion of the house. Now that it's daylight things look a lot different than he remembered. More pathetic really. How could anyone live like this? Kurama's house is lovely- as far as a ningen home went- most of the things about it are authentic, from this nick knack to that and there was wooden flooring. Kuwabara has a carpet over practically everything.

Turning his attention back to the food he was surprised to see it set down in front of him. Kuwabara made sure not to put his fingers anywhere near the edge of the bowl, instead they were placed around the bottom even though it was burning his fingers through the plastic bowl.

"There." His smirk read pure satisfaction. "Just try to find something wrong with this batch."

Hiei looked it over, the steam rising to his face. Looking back at Kuwabara he asks flatly, "Did you sniff this?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What does that have to do with anything, I can smell it from her- OW!" The bowl was easily knocked against his lap and he bared his teeth in pain. "Don't tell me you tossed it on me because I could smell it."

"Maybe." He frowned. "Do it again."

Again, Kuwabara, regardless the pain on his hand and now on his groin, started another pot of ramen. This time he wouldn't sniff it or hold the bowl wrong, it would be perfect then that little- BRAT, could eat his damned soon-to-be lunch with the way things were going, and leave him alone for a bit.

This time the noodles were brought to the table, no fingers in the bowl, though it was hard to carry with one hand underneath it and the other slapped over his nose and mouth- just incase the creep wanted to claim that he breathed on it too long.

Shakily, the bowl is set on the table. From behind his hand, Kuwabara says, "I dare you to find anything wrong with that."

Hiei eyeballed it a moment for any 'gorilla hairs' or other Kuwabara shedding. There were none. So reaching up, he swats the bowl with his hand, knocking it over onto Kuwabara, who luckily, dodged it. But that didn't mean he wasn't pissed about Hiei wasting yet another item in his house.

"What was wrong with that!?" He spat with his hand from over his mouth.

"It was too hot."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Do it again!" Hiei closed his eyes, a tiny smirk appearing at the corners of his mouth. "Unless of course you want to upset Kurama because a sick person went hungry in your care."

Not good. Kuwabara could see a new scenario now.

_Kurama placed a hand over his eyes as he let tears fall to the floor. Kuwabara has never seen Kurama cry so his heart is eating him up inside._

_"How could you, Dr. Kuwabara. I thought that Hiei was important to you, because he's important to me." _

_"He is important!" _

_"Than why?" He looks at him, huge eyes wet with sadness. "Why would you let sweet little, do nothing wrong, Hiei die of hunger?" _

_"I'm sorry!" Kuwabara begins to cry as well. _

_"I'll never forgive you and I hope you fail every test." He begins to fade away. "Every single one." _

_"No!" _

_"You'll be a trash man, and raise pigs with your boyfriend." _

_"Urameshi too!" _

_"I hate you Kuwabara!" He was almost gone now. "Failure!"_

"Da-alright, I'll make you some more, but you'd better not spill it this time." Snatching up the bowl, he strode back over to the stove. The following events made him lose his mind just a bit each time.

First, Kuwabara made the noodles over for him. No fingers in the bowl, no breathing on it, at least, there wasn't until he set it down and began to blow it off for him. Hiei nearly had a heart attack, eyes wide in shock, disgust and anger. Sure enough, Kuwabara ended up with noodles in his face.

He asked what the problem was; Hiei wanted it coolled of after all. The youkai said he wasn't to do it himself. So the next time around, Kuwabara placed the bowl in the freezer. Splat! It was too cold.

So once again, Kuwabara made a another pack. But each time ended with him getting food on him. Too soupy, too dry, not enough seasoning- not that Hiei tasted it- and the list went on. He was working so fast and hard to please his sick patient that he accidentally stuck the fork into his mouth after mixing the noodles in the boiling water.

"OWWW!" He howled in pain. Hiei's laughter was worth it, though as he finally heard the jerk say.

"Perfect."

_Splat! _

Balling his fist, Kuwabara damn near throttled the little-... "What now!? I thought it was perfect!"

"I hate this kind. I only eat Soba."

"We don't have any."

"Moron, you have money. Go out and get some."

The red head's left eye twitched several times before he was able to find his voice again. _I did all that cooking, wasted all that time and he doesn't even!_

It was because of these events that Kuwabara was driven slowly mad, he was sure of it, because only a crazy person would say what he said after that.

"Fine then! Come to the store with me and get it yourself!"

And a smile so evil it would have peeled paint spread over the demon's face. But Kuwabara missed this, as he growled and twitched in an angry cloud.


	8. Penny For Your Thoughts

Maybe going to the store with Kuwabara was a bad idea. Did he say 'maybe', it was _definitely_. One minute the youkai was standing at the front door waiting to go when Kuwabara disappeared upstairs for what felt like a good half an hour but was only ten minutes, to return with an arm full of his moldy old clothes.

"First, you'll have to cover up. Last thing I want is for you to get worse because you left the house." Tossing a scarf around Hiei's shoulders, Kuwabara then wrapped it around his exposed neck. "There. Neck's, protected." Leaning over, the red head snags a large jacket. "I couldn't find anything smaller than this, so you're just gonna have to deal with it."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, but his words were muffled due to the scarf coming up over his mouth so he was easily ignored.

Kuwabara helped the dark haired demon into the large red coat. The sleeves nearly hit the floor they were so long on the shorter male; Kuwabara bit his bottom lip wondering if he could roll up the sleeves or not? It wasn't the kind of jacket meant for fashion sense, just for keeping warm.

"And these are so no one recognizes you. Heh," he began to laugh as he spoke. "You look kinda like a weirdo what with the hair and those-" he slits his eyes in a way to show Hiei what his own look like. "_Beady_ little eyes peering at people all the time."

Hiei muttered something else that, again, went ignored. But as if being ignored wasn't bad enough, Kuwabara slipped some weird tinted glasses over his face.

_The only plus from this is I can't see his hideous face as clearly anymore._ That made him smile. Nothing bothered Hiei more than looking at Kuwabara.

Next came a ski hat that mashed his hair down over his head in a big mess.

"Now put your shoes on and let's go." The front door was tugged open and the red head stepped outside into the cool winds. "Colder than I thought." Hearing a loud groaning sound, Kuwabara turns around looking at the sad little youkai as he attempted to do something. "What did you say? I can't hear you with that scarf around your mouth."

Hiei looked insane as he began to shake his head in attempts to remove the scarf that blocked his mouth. Why wouldn't it move! How tight did that idiot wrap it around him?! Sighing, Kuwabara stepped back into the house reaching out for Hiei's mouth. The moment the scarf was pulled down, Hiei snapped at him as though to bite his hand.

"Hey! I didn't have to help you, ya know!"

"You're too kind."

"Yeah, yeah. What the heck were you trying to say?" He looked over his shoulder. "We don't have all day to be out of the house; it looks like it's gonna rain again."

"I was _saying_ that I can't lift my arms." Hiei mocked. "Your gorilla skin is weighing them down."

This made the red head laugh. Someone as strong as Hiei couldn't lift his arms inside one tiny little jacket? "Heheheheh. Okay shorty, I guess I can help you out." Scooping up the smaller male's boots Kuwabara gestured for him to sit down on the dip between the wood floor and the tile. Kneeling down, he then grabbed Hiei's foot and began to slide the boot on.

"Wait," he pushed again. "Dammit Hiei! Uncurl your toes!"

"Make me."

"Rrrrrr, you're just like a stupid kid!" Jerking the shoe from his stub of a foot he tried to go in at a different approach. Heel first, toes last. The little nightmare can try uncurling his feet while they're heading to the store, he didn't have time for this. _Man, I wonder what time it is? Shizuru should have been back by now. It'd save me a trip and money, I don't have that much cash on me to spend it on some jerk that doesn't even like me._ He sighs. _How do I get myself into these messes?_

Hiei continued to move his foot from left to right. He didn't care about going to the store or getting the right brand of noodles. He just wanted to bother the ugly jerk as much as he could, to let him know that he hates him and always will.

"Ow,"

Hiei laughed seeing his foot come into contact with the creeps' chin.

"Will you please just put your foot in the shoe!?"

Rolling his eyes, Hiei uncurled his foot. That was all he needed: Tears. It wasn't that it would effect him in any way other than pure disgust in a face he's never seen the guy make, it's just that he couldn't believe what a crybaby some people could be. Hiei's foot slid easily into the boot and the other. Then, without asking for it, he was jerked to his feet dragged up by the collar of Kuwabara's jacket.

"Now let's go."

The two walked from the Kuwabara home out onto the side walk. Kuwabara looked both ways. No cars were coming. Just when he raised his leg a woman called out his name.

"Kazuma?"

"Huh?" Turning to see whom had said it, he then hopped in front of Hiei to block the odd boy from sight. He looked like E.T.

Stepping forward into the woman's front yard that is shielded from the street by a large cement wall, Kuwabara smiled at his neighbor. She's a sweet woman, lives with her husband and recently, or so the open window portrayed, they were trying to make a baby.

"Hello Mrs. Izumi. What are you doing?"

"I'm just taking down the laundry I hung, it's supposed to rain." She blinked. "Were you and your friend going some place?"

"Yup, we're just on our ways to the store. We ran out of something."

"You should bring an umbrella then..." Izumi continued to give Hiei a curious eye. "Is he very cold?"

"Oh! Him?!" Kuwabara looked down at the demon. "Yeah, and he's a bit shy..." He whispered.

Hiei turned his head to glare at Kuwabara but to them he looked like a blind child searching for the source of the voice.

"Saay, Mrs. Izumi," Kuwabara put on his smooth tone. The one that made ladies say... aahh who was he kidding. The only person remotely into him is Yusuke and he still can't figure that one out. "Can I borrow your car for a little bit? I have my license and everything, so I won't get in trouble."

"Sure Kuwabara. I have no where to go today."

"You mean it?!" He was ecstatic. He honestly wouldn't lend his car, granted he had one, to anybody. Especially not some punk kid. _I must have more charm than I thought. And with a car, I won't have to walk along side that little pain in the butt. This is working out in my favor. Kuwabara foreverrr!_

_Shut up you buffoon_. Hiei snapped at him telepathically.

The red head merely laughed the comment off. Saying something out loud would only make him look crazy. Which is hardly a good example of someone sane enough to drive. So, scooping up the little pain in the ass Kuwabara bowed to the woman then scooted to her car parked by the curb.

"Kazuma," Izumi said.

When Kuwabara looked over his shoulder she was nowhere in sight. Then, he blinked in confusion as she reappeared from her house. It wasn't until he heard the jingling of the car keys that he registered what was going on.

"Oh right." Holding out a hand he takes the keys from the kind woman. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Tell your sister I said 'hello'."

"I will." Opening the car door for Hiei, he slammed it shut once the youkai was inside. Then moved around the maroon vehicle to climb into the drivers' seat.

The young woman went back into her home, laundry under arm in a basket, and gave Kuwabara and his odd friend one last wave.

"Okay..." Kuwabara's heart began to pound suddenly. This would be his first real drive someplace important. Usually, he just drove up the street to the arcade with Urameshi in tow. But now he had to go into _real_ traffic with other _real_ drivers. "Okay Kuwabara... don't lose your nerve."

"Don't talk to yourself out loud." Hiei chides.

"Not now, I'm concentrating." Reaching a hand up he looked into the rearview mirror. "Back mirror, check. Side mirror..." he reached his hand out of the car, giving the side mirror a look. "Check." Sticking the key in the ignition, he turned the car on but it switched back off when he turned the key back to one.

Hiei didn't know much about cars but he has been in one once or twice, so he was pretty sure that they were supposed to be moving and the engine was supposed to be on.

"I turned the key too hard, ehehehehe." Doing it once more turning the ignition to one before moving it back to three, he smiles when the car continues to hum beneath them. "Sweet."

The car shot forward, very, very, very, very... slowly. Kuwabara leaned forward his gaze looking under the wheel. He couldn't afford a mistake, this was someone else's car and he didn't want to hurt Hiei. Well, not because of some horrible car accident anyway.

"Heh, this isn't so bad." His smile broadens. "I'm gonna do great."

...

BEEP! BEEP!

"Go around jerk!" He shouts before grumbling back in his little hiding place below the top of the wheel. "Everybody's in such a damn hurry today."

BEEP!

"Can't you see I have a passenger with me!" The red head barked out the window.

Hiei gnawed the scarf from his mouth, sticking his tongue out in disgust once it was past his lips. "Speed up!" Snaps the smaller boy.

"Oh not you too!" Though he gave the car a bit more gas. "Haven't you ever played that game 'wagon trail'? You lose more sick guys speeding than you do when you go slow." Glancing up out of the windshield he frowns.

The clouds were already threatening downpour. Ten to one it would happen the moment they found a parking space. That's the way life worked when you're a guy like Kuwabara. You get stuck with jerks like Hiei, then rained on.

"Get the fuck off the road!" A man shouted as he passed the slow moving car.

A woman honked her horn. "My daughter is late for her appointment because of you!"

"Where did you learn how to drive?!"

This was becoming too much. "Don't make me jump out of this car." Threatens the youkai.

"Tah! I wish you _would_ jump from this car you little runt." The car slowed again as they finally neared the super market. "Save me the trouble of buying you something."

"You're too kind."

"Put your scarf back up and zip it."

The car wheeled easily into a parking space, granted there were several other cars honking their horns for the slow old lady or man parking in the space. With satisfaction, Kuwabara was glowing since they made it to the store in one piece. Maybe he wasn't such a bad driver after all.

"Can I take off this ridiculous coat?" Asks the other boy.

"No, you'll get worse."

"Won't it be warm inside the store?"

"What if we pass the frozen goods section? You'll freeze to death."

Grunting with insult, Hiei unsnapped his seatbelt. "It's the fact that you think I'm cold at all that insults me."

Kuwabara wasn't listening, he was checking his wallet to see how much money he held. "I can afford a few things, so don't get greedy. And if you want something you'd better run it by me first... Hiei?" Looking this way and that, Kuwabara finally spotted the smaller male, well a big red dot, walking across the lot toward the store. "Dammit Hiei! Wait!"

Climbing from the car, he gave chase. He didn't want to think of what Kurama would do to him if Hiei were to get run over. Muchless what _he_ would do. There was no way Hiei could go to the hospital, what if they find out about him? Koenma would kill him, Urameshi would laugh, and Kurama would hate him forever.

_This jerk is too much responsibility. I'm the one who needs the vacation._ Looking back up, he noticed that Hiei had paused in the middle of the side walk and street to raise his arms up, in what he figured was an attempt to find his hands.

"Hiei look out!" He rushed forward to shove the idiot away from the oncoming car. But Hiei was already across the street once he got there. "AAAHH!"

The speeding car honked on its way past. Kuwabara froze in fear as he came inches away from being a street pancake. Or worse, the first member of the Kuwabara family to fly as his body gets hurled fifty yards away due to impact. Gathering his nerves, he held his head high and continued across the street. To his surprise Hiei hadn't gone into the store without him, in fact, it looked as though he may actually be waiting for him... Nah.

"Don't make me get a dog leash for you." Said the red head when he was finally out of danger. "Now come on!" Snatching the dark haired demon by his jacket collar, he pulled him into the market.

The place was well-sized. Not very crowded. And definitely has the best food in town, for the lowest prices. Kuwabara swiped a basket from beside the register. Hiei watched him, then followed as he walked through the aisle in search of noodles. A couple items caught the youkai's eye. A box of what read 'cookies', another box that said 'honey bears'. The little cartoon bears were having a picnic, that consist of nothing but cookies.

Hiei couldn't put his finger on why, but with a good shaking of the jacket sleeve to reveal his hand he reached out and took the box. Why not? The bears commanded it. With their mischievous smiles and tantalizing colored shirts. The box was torn open and Hiei's small hand reached in. Tasting a cookie, he frowned.

"Garbage."

The box thumped against the floor, spilling a few cookies to the clean tile. Turning, he searched for the red head who had left him in the aisle alone without his even noticing. His plan was to just walk and look. He would never call out for Kuwabara. Waaay to familiar because of that dream long ago. It still haunts him.

The demon wandered down this aisle and that. Where the hell is Kuwabara? Didn't he notice that the giant red dot that was Hiei, wasn't behind him anymore? The youkai's eyes flicked back and forth as he passed each section of shelves. some of them he walked between, picking up an item giving it a taste before walking away from it.

"Clean up on aisle five!" A loud speaker sounded. A moment later, it sounded again. "Pick up on aisle six and three."

Kuwabara listened to the announcements but paid it no mind. "Hurry up and pick the one you want." He bellowed at the shorter male who was supposed to be behind him.

_Finally!_ Hiei heard the red head's scratchy voice a shelf away. Crossing between paths, he was nearly hit by a shopping cart.

"Oh! I'm sorry little boy." A woman clutched her heart. "I almost hit you, where's your mother?"

Hiei eyed her from behind the glasses before walking away with an answer of, "Dead."

"Hiei? Hey Hieeei?" Kuwabara called. "Oh there you are."

"Didn't you notice I wasn't behind you?"

"Not really, where'd you go?"

Hiei only growled.

"Doesn't matter, pick out your noodles and let's get out of here. My sister might be back with the medicine for you. She's gonna flip if we're not there."

The no longer interested in food demon turned his attention on the packed shelves. There were more noodles than any person knew what to do with! It was amazing! Fat ones, thin ones, tiny broken noodles. Special shaped pieces. Where the hell is the Soba?

"I'm gonna be in the next aisle, okay?"

"Just go."

Kuwabara looked as though he were going to say something, but decided against it. Why cause a scene in front of a markets-worth of people; besides, it's better to keep Hiei in a trusting mood that way when he slips him the medicine in his lunch- breakfast was so over by now- Hiei would eat every bite and not suspect a thing.

Hiei could read a bit sure, but he was better with demonic reading than ningen words. _How am I supposed to know what I want when all of it is packaged._ Taking a packet of broad noodles from the shelf, he tore it open giving it a sniff. It smelled alright. Better taste it to be sure. The dry noodles snapped in his mouth, crumbling and cracking into pieces with each bite. Turning his head Hiei spat the dried noodle bits to the floor. That wasn't the right one. Tossing the bag down shattering pieces of the item about the floor. His search mission went on like that for a while.

Kuwabara skimmed the medicine section. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Hiei but he could guess it was somewhere along the lines of a cold. Maybe a little flu. One of these was the right one for him. "Hm... Don't they usually put symptoms on these things?"

He searched this bottle and that until he came across: Headache, cold and flu. Knowing it was the best one for Hiei, he stuffed it into his pocket. After a second thought, he pulled it back out. Sure enough with a glance up, he noticed a large black bubble that held a store camera. Smiling, cheekily at it he pointed to the bottle then held up his wallet to show that he was going to pay for it. He loved doing that, not sure why, but its always given him a good laugh.

"Hmm... Hiei seems to like ice cream. Maybe I should get him some? Heh, that'll make him listen to me." Leaving that aisle to get to the frozen section, he wondered briefly how Hiei was making out with finding his lunch. Maybe they could pick something up on the way back and he wouldn't have to make the guy's lunch at all. Hiei couldn't disagree with it if, technically, he didn't touch it. This day might actually look up.

"Is this yours?" A man asked.

Kuwabara looked confused for a moment wondering whom the, well-dressed man had been speaking to, when he looked down and saw his shrimpy little friend.

"What did you do now!?" Shouts the red head. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes!"

"Well, what your little friend did was waste thirty eight dollars worth in food by opening the packages deciding then to leave it all over the floor!" The man's hands came up to his hips. "I suppose since he's with you, you're going to pay for it all."

Kuwabara was going to object but he knows Hiei has no money so why fight it. Slumping his shoulders, he drops the carton of ice cream back into the freezer. He was looking forward to having some of that himself, but he couldn't afford it now. Shifting through the money, the kicked-dog snatched out a few dollars handing them over.

"Thank you." The manager counted the bills.

"Yeah," watching the man leave Kuwabara looked into his wallet noting that he only had 22 dollars left. "At least I can still get the medicine." He said mostly to himself. "Did you at least find the damned noodles you wanted?"

Hiei shoved the pack into the disgruntled red head's hands.

_At least he didn't call me a name or anything._ He smiled picking up the carton of ice cream again.

"Let's go moron."

Sighing, Kuwabara dropped it into the freezer once again. "Why do I even bother trying to be nice to this guy?"


	9. I'm So Sick of Achoo

Kuwabara and Hiei had a moderately quiet drive home. Hiei seemed to be off in his own little world and Kuwabara had nothing to say to him, why speak? Hiei's head bobbed a second, but he shook it rapidly.

_So the squirts tired. Tch. Makes sense since he's caused me so much trouble in the store he might as well rest up for another round of harass Kuwabara._ He frowns. _But who knows, maybe the damp weather was too much for him and he's getting worse... I should check his temperature._

Looking at Hiei, he shot a quick glance out the window to make sure there were no cars coming at the intersection. They were safe. Slapping the back of his hand to the male's head, he heard the youkai growl at him, but he made no attempt to swat the hand away.

_He doesn't have a fever... maybe he's just tired._ Happy with his theory, Kuwabara returns his attention to the road. _Maybe he's hungry. I've never seen Hiei eat anything, not really anyway... this could be how he acts when he's hungry. Kind of like how he drops off when he's tired, he could take on the personality of someone sick when he's hungry._ He glances at the boy again. _Maan, humans are easier._

The car slowed to a stop in front of Mrs. Izumi's home. Kuwabara climbed out of the car, walking to the woman's front door. Once he returned the key to her with his "thanks", he snatched up his demon friend carting him into the house. Hiei was out cold.

_So much for slipping him medicine with lunch. Hm... Since he is kinda out of it, maybe I could just get him to swallow some. Nobody likes being jerked out of their sleep._

Kuwabara laid the knocked out demon on the couch. That would be a fine place for now. He didn't want the bratty demon to get medicine on his bed should he decide to be a little more lively when it comes to taking it. His carpet was already starting to set with the stains the feisty youkai has been knocking around the place. He would either have to replace it or try his hardest to scrub it out.

Heading into the kitchen, Kuwabara snagged a piece of paper tacked to the entrance which meant that his sister had come by in the time the two of them were gone. While reading the note, he walked over to the drawer where they keep the spoons.

_Hey Kazuma,_

I guess Kurama must have come by to get Hiei. That's the only thing I can think of that has to two of you gone at the same time. That or he killed you and decided to hide the body in which case, I guess this note should be for him...

Kuwabara grit his teeth. _What a jerk. It's possible that __**I**__ could have killed Hiei, ya know._ Continuing with the note he glances up to look around the kitchen.

I put the medicine on the counter, it should take care of whatever is wrong with him. The label says one spoonful and no more per day. So don't fuck it up.

"So don't fuck it up," he mocks. Snatching a bottle of 'Motrom' from the counter he made a displeased face at the gritty looking orange medicine inside. "Glad I don't have to take it."

Giving the bottle a quick shake, he put the note down on the counter and pushed the spoon drawer closed, the note blew over revealing something more written on the back.

"Huh?" Looking down at the paper his eyes drooped. "Chooooresss!"

The red head had a mental scream fest until he heard sounds coming from the living room. "Shoot."

Pouring the medicine onto the spoon, he made sure there would be no over spill by tapping it against the side of the sink. Perfect amount. Taking baby steps into the living room so that he wouldn't spill any of it, Kuwabara reached the couch where Hiei was just rolling over.

"Good, he's still asleep." Kneeling down, he reached out shaking the boys shoulder. "Hey Hiei?"

A muffled moan came from him.

"Hieeeeiiii," he kept his voice low enough so that the youkai wouldn't snap up and do something violent.

"What do you want?" The voice was low, almost too normal to belong to a grouch like Hiei.

"Open your mouth a minute."

He moaned in protest, but did as he was asked. Eyes still closed, he clamped his lips around whatever it was that was shoved inside his mouth. It taste a lot like oranges. Kind of like that ice cream he loves so much. It made him smile.

Kuwabara looked horrified. What the heck could Hiei be smiling for. Was he playing a trick on him, pretending to be asleep when in actuality he planned on doing something horrible to him, like spitting out the medicine. Sticky and sweet smelling, it would make Kuwabara sick. Or maybe he was smiling because he _is_ asleep and dreaming about torturing him.

_Yeeeah, where's that bell?_

Turning his head from left to right in weak search of it, he realized that Hiei had never put it down when they left for the store. So where is it? Going into the kitchen to locate the offending object he noticed the time.

"How'd it get to be so late?" Sighing, he neglects his search for the bell and decides to start on his sisters chore list.

1. Clean the kitchen floor.

Taking out the spongemop and a bucket he filled it with warm water and suds. Cleaning the floor, he stuck his tongue out in disgust at the bits of ramen that were rolling out of hiding with each mop stroke he took.

"I don't see why it's my job to clean the place up when Hiei's the one that made the mess."

The water from the mop was squeezed into the bucket turning it a washed out tan color after he was done. Wiping an arm across his forehead, he looked around satisfied with his work.

"Done. Now what's next?"

Leaning over the table, he skips the second thing on the list which is 'vacuum the floor', the last thing he wanted was to wake up the youkai and have to deal with his demands as well as his sisters.

3. Clean out the bathroom, it looks like someone died in there.

_That's right, I never got around to doing that. Eeeuww. I can't imagine what it smells like in there._ Leaning over, he scooped up the dirty bucket of water then dumped it into the sink. Refilling the bucket with hot, HOT, water he then added some soap.

"I'd better do this quick," the red haired male wandered upstairs, mop and bucket in tow, then went to work in the bathroom.

Kuwabara worked as hard as he could to remove both the smell and the globs of Hiei's stomach fluid from the bathroom. It was disgusting work but he did a rather pleasing job at getting it all up.

The next thing on the list was to start dinner. That he didn't mind doing so much. But since he had time to take a quick shower he figured that was the best plan. No one would eat anything prepared by someone that smelled like death warmed over. Stripping off his clothes, the red head walked into his bedroom to gather his shower things.

"Shirt, boxers... showercap an- Eugh!" He lifts his foot; face scrunching as his foot landed in what had to be Hiei's latest mess. You think it would have dried by now. Giving his foot a quick shake, he began to walk to the bathroom again.

Hiei scrunched his eyes. He felt the sleep leaving him. It must have been a lighter nap than he anticipated. Taking in a breath of fresh air to get rid of the sleep cloud floating around him, Hiei cased the room with his eyes. Rubbing his forehead a moment his Jagan eye opened looking around as well.

_There you are._ He spots the red head in the bathroom upstairs. Closing his third eye, Hiei looks at the coffeetable. _Hn. Ningen elixirs..._ Picking it up, he looked the bottle over. The spoon, that sat on the table beside where the bottle was, is clean. _If there's any truth to what the gorilla says, than I should take this garbage to get better... But... Who knows what it might do to me._ A smirk came across his face. He was never concern about anything before, why be concerned now?

Snapping up the spoon Hiei tipped the bottle over pouring the orange liquid onto the large white plastic spoon. Simple enough. Giving it a sniff, he opened his mouth then bit down. Scrunching his eyes at the odd taste, he swallowed every bit from the spoon.

"Hm." It kind of tasted like candy, but with the consistancy of that liquid chocolate Kurama sometimes puts on his ice cream. "No harm in taking a bit more. "The more I take the sooner I'll get better." Loading up another spoon, he took it down in on shot. Licking his lips, he figured it to be enough, so he set the bottle down.

Standing, the boys posture swayed. "I guess I'm still a little tired." Shaking off the feeling, he pulled his arms into the jacket then slid the rest of himself out of it from the bottom. The sunglasses were the next thing to be removed, then the hat. At least the ape took off his boots before abandoning him on the couch. The youkai heads upstairs into Kuwabara's bedroom. He thought a moment about calling Kurama but decided against it.

Hiei hated laying in Kuwabara's bed, being in his house, but what could he do at the time? So, slipping into the bed he made himself as comfortable as he could get then closed his eyes. It would be the first time he ever attempted sleep on his own, but anything was worth a shot.

After about ten minutes, Hiei realized that his attempts to get some sleep were failing him. He had to do something. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulls out the bell. Giving it a shake, he frowned when there was no response. So, shaking it again, he waited for the red head to appear... Still nothing. Rolling his eyes, he slips from the bed and out into the hall way.

_He has the nerve to bathe when I'm sitting in bed sick._

Riing! Riiing!

Kuwabara looked up wondering what that sound was. He thought, for a moment, that he was hearing things but hearing it again, a low ringing, he knew what it was. Gasping, he leaped from the shower. Grabbing his towel, he quickly wrapped it around his waist and plowed from the bathroom right into the shorter boy.

"Aaahh!"

The two of them fell to the floor in a heap. Hiei's eyes bugged from his head when the red head's warm wet chest slapped him against the face. He was literally frozen in sickness.

"Out of the way tiny Tim, the phone's ringing." Picking himself up off the floor, Kuwabara continued down the hall into his bedroom. Snapping up the phone, he held it to his ear. "Hello! Hello! Kurama! Is that you?!"

"That was quick, did it even get a chance to ring on your end?" It was Yusuke.

"Damn it, Urameshi, I thought you were someone useful."

"That psychic thing can be a real freak out Kuwabara and- What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing Urameshi, I just thought that you were Kurama."

"That guy still hasn't showed up yet. I wonder what happened to him."

"Wish I knew, because Hiei's been driving me crazy!" He went on. "Did you know that little jerk wrecked three aisles in the supermarket by taste testing food. I ended up paying for all that stuff."

Yusuke laughed so hard he dropped the receiver a moment.

"Not to mention he's been spilling things since he got here. I can't take it." He looked back at the hall where he left the youkai.

"Well, tell him to get a life and ignore him."

"I can't just ignore him, he's sick!"

"So what?! You've been sick in the head for years and I don't cater to you." He said very matter-of-factly.

"Oh shut up. You seem to like Hiei so much, you come over here and take him because I quit!" Slamming the phone down, he huffed with a cross of his arms. "Jerk." Straightening up he returned to the hall. Hiei was still on the floor looking traumatized. Sighing, Kuwabara leaned over shoving his hands under the guy's arms. "Alright, alright knock it off it wasn't that bad." Holding him bridal-style he carried him back into the bedroom and placed him down on the bed.

"So that's what I heard, this stupid bell." He snatched it from Hiei's hand.

"Kuwabara... I'm hungry."

Kuwabara wasn't sure if it were the fact that he was about to have a nervous breakdown or if it were that Hiei actually sounded sad, but he stood dropping the bell back onto the bed and walked out of the room to get the testy demon something to eat.

With a laugh he walked back into the bedroom. "Better get dressed first."

Hiei groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

...

Hiei ate dinner quietly, Kuwabara beside him sitting on the futon laid out on the floor. He prepared a chicken dish since Hiei didn't seem to like the fish his sister made. The youkai, though slowly, was actually eating it. No complaints, no spills, nothing. What the hell was he up to?

Kuwabara kept a side glance at him waiting for the big finish when he'd knock the bowl to the floor. It never happened. When Hiei was done, he dropped the bowl onto the dresser and continued watching television.

"Ssooo, youuu hit your head back there."

"What?"

"Your head, did you hit your head on the floor when I fell into you."

"No."

Kuwabara went back to picking at his food. "Have youuu eaten something weird under the table or anything?"

"No."

Twisting his mouth around, Kuwabara wracked his brain for a reason why Hiei would be acting so strangely. Maybe he's still tired? That has to be it. _Maybe sleep isn't a bad idea. I know I could use a rest after the day I had._ Lowering himself into the bed, he pulled the covers up to his shoulders. "Umm, goodnight Hiei."

"Kuwabara." He spoke softly like he were asleep and dreaming.

"Yeah?" The youkai was freaking him out. He'd rather deal with the cruel Hiei than this guy. What's gotten into him?

"Could you get me a drink."

"A drink?"

"I didn't have one with dinner. I'm thirsty." He lowered himself into the bed.

"Sure... I guess I could." Sitting up, he jerked the covers away and hefted himself to his feet.

He was gonna enjoy getting his bed back that was for sure. Kuwabara poured Hiei a drink remembering that he had specifically decided against getting the smaller boy a drink because he couldn't be trusted with it. But as he returned to the bed room he began to feel sorry for Hiei. Maybe he felt abandoned by Kurama. After all, they left messages but no one answered them.

"Here you go." He handed over the glass.

Hiei didn't even eyeball it like he usually would, he just titled his head back and took a drink. Then handing it back to Kuwabara he lay down. "Turn off the tv." He demanded.

"Okay."

Placing the glass down on the dresser Kuwabara then snatched up the remote from the bed and turned off the television. Nice and quiet. Just what he needed. A smile appeared on his face, he was... happy.

"Hey Kuwabara?"

"Yeah."

He heard Hiei roll over as though to face him. "Why do they package noodles like that?"

"What?"

"In the stores, why are they sealed up that way... you can't tell if they're good or not if they aren't cooked."

"I guess because it would go bad if there were just a bunch of pots full of cooked noodles sitting around." He shrugged.

It was silent again. Kuwabara closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him over. No sooner had he felt dream land appear.

"Kuwabara,"

"Yeah?" He kind of wanted an apology but he knew that would never come.

"Why would you take care of me when I hate you?"

The red head pursed his lips. "Because... I don't know... I figure I owe it to Kurama and..." He blushed a bit. "Hell I don't know, I just think that deep down there's a nice guy inside of you and if I keep being nice maybe you'll show him some day."

It was silent. For a moment, the taller boy thought that Hiei had gone to sleep, but a tiny cough filled the room before it silenced again.

"Hold your breath until I do." Hiei said in a flat tone.

"Tch. Ya see! That's not fair!" He sat up. "I go out of my way to be nice to you and you still treat me like something under your boot."

"You'd never be under my boot, I'd scrape you off at the first curb."

"Yeah well... I... You're..." Hiei laughed at the desperate attempt to comeback. "Well I'm tired now, so just leave me alone."

"I'm bored."

"Then talk to yourself, sheesh. You think you'd want to since nobody wants to carry on conversation with you anyway."

Hiei rolled over, tugging the blanket nearly over his head. He didn't want to talk to that idiot anyway. He can force sleep, he's done it lots of times. Just calm the eye and relax.

"And anyway," Kuwabara jerked him from any sleep he planned on getting. "Why do you hate me so much anyway!? I never did anything to you- is it because I'm human, because that's a pretty stupid reason to hate someone?"

"Well it's part of my reason... the other half, I suppose, is just because you're unlikable."

Kuwabara made a sound to that. He then blinked. 'Unlikable'? Did Hiei really think so?

"Know this... For what I use in words is only making up for how much I truly hate you."

"Huh?" Did he hear that right? Hiei was... saying something _nice_ about _him_? True he kind of said it in a rude way but... but he said it. "So, you mean you talk a lot of crap because deep down you really don't hate me as much as you make it seem!?"

Silence.

"Hiei?"

Still silence.

Kuwabara laughed. "Sleep tight shorty, because tomorrow you're cleaning my carpet." Rolling over, he snuggled into bed. _So Hiei doesn't hate me. Heh heh, who would have thought_.

"Kuwabara."

"Yeah," he smiles. _This is it, the guys gonna tell me that we're friends. Heh heh, you know it's not entirely hard to believe. Most times when guys are alone for a long period of time they either confess undying love or friendship. Yeeah, I knew it was just a matter of time before Hiei showed his true feelings._

"Stop babbling, that isn't what I was going to say."

Kuwabara growled. "Would you quit doing that!"

"Hn." He rolled over so that he was no longer facing the ugly boy. "All I was going to say is that I've never known anyone to be ugly even in the dark."

"Why you little." Raising his pillow in the air, he slammed it down over the demon's head. Hiei only laughed.

"Will you two keep it down in there! I have work to do!" Shizuru barked from down the hall.

"Heheheh, you love me. You're just to proud to admit it." Laying down on the pillowless futon, Kuwabara went to sleep.

Shortly after that, and a few well placed glares at the slumbering red head, Hiei fell asleep as well.

"I hope he wasn't too much of a problem for you Kuwabara." A soft voice spoke.

Hiei must be tired because it almost sounded like Kurama.

"No trouble at all!" The gorilla wailed louder than needed following it with a stream of annoying laughter. "Just don't bring him back."

Kurama laughed quietly; his gaze going down to the small demon in his arms. "Hiei, you're awake." He smiled warmly.

"Kurama?"

"You look as if you're surprised to see me..."

Hiei had nothing to say. He honestly didn't expect to wake up and find himself in Kurama's arms. He thought for sure he'd be with Kuwabara having some poorly prepared breakfast shoved into his face. Shaking off his surprised look, Hiei removed himself from the red head's arms.

"Hn. Hardly." Stuffing his hands into his pockets he walked out the front door. He wasn't sure what was in that medicine but it seemed like it really did the trick. "Let's go before you need a flee bath as well."

Kurama gave Kuwabara a sympathetic look. He wasn't sure what went on between the two of them, but he was pretty sure alone time with Hiei, especially when you're Kuwabara, couldn't possibly be a picnic.

"See you later, Kuwabara."

Waving a hand, the red head began to close the front door. "Yeah, see ya Kurama."

The moment the door was closed, Kuwabara sagged against it. He needed to sleep because for some reason it seemed like he was up all night...

At the Minamino house later that evening. Hiei had just come from a bath with the kitsune. He was in no mood to spend the day smelling like Kuwabara and they hopped in the moment they got in the house, although Kurama didn't exactly join him until he was done 'being Shuichi' as Hiei put it. And now they would spend the rest of the day in bed, in each others arms.

"Mind telling me where you were?"

"I left you a note, didn't you get it?" The answer to that was obvious.

"I couldn't get in, so if there were any note of course I didn't read it." His tone was full of scorn.

Kurama blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized my brother locked my window until it was too late." Kurama tilted his head down and began to laugh.

"What's so funny."

"Nothing Hiei, it's just that... the idea of you spending three days with Kuwabara is funny."

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei turned his nose up. "You wouldn't think it was so funny if you were sick and got stuck there."

"I suppose not. Then again I have a key."

Raising his fist, he popped the amused bastard on his head. "Shut up, fox." Closing his eyes, Hiei drifts off.

Kurama watched him wondering what actually happened at Kuwabara's house. He guessed he would never know. But, the image of Hiei and Kuwabara snuggled in the swordsman's bed together wasn't something that would leave him so soon. Then again, Hiei did have his hands around the other boy's neck. Hm. Better not to dive into it.

"Good night, Hiei."

The youkai made a sound to say the same, and they knocked off. Hiei would sleep better than any day in his life tonight. Too bad Kuwabara wouldn't.

"Aaa- Aaaa- Aaaachooo!" The red head wiped his nose in a tissue, groaning at his splitting headache.

...

Yusuke: Man, I get tired just thinking about shows that I'm barely in. Why would anyone wanna focus attention on two guys that hate each other. What about me? I could have been doing something pretty interesting at my place. Or Kurama at his grandmother's.

Hey guys, Yusuke here. If you thought that left a sour taste in your mouth than you better get ready for something a little sweet. It's about Kuwabara and his... well... let's face it, the big lug is odd! He sees and can talk to ghost. Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho: 3 Shades of Kuwabara.


End file.
